Rebirth
by memyselfisesshy93
Summary: 2026- Max River is a very intelligent 14-year old, already graduated High School. Her life was fairly simple, until Kira is reborn and she finds a notebook. Max's life is turned upside down as she tries to learn everything: her parents' past and Kira.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok before people start asking, I don't own Death Note, thankfully for you, or Katrina River. Katrina is my BFF's OC. The only things that are mine are Max River and the story line. And please don't flame me if you don't like the plot, go bitch at someone else. _

11_  
_

January 27, 2026

Another lonesome night at home. I move my eyes slightly from my mom and dad as they talk about some police case that Mr. Matsuda had just recently ended. He was a good friend of Dad's from the past supposedly. I can't figure out how they met since he's much older than Dad and Dad clams not to have been in the police or been in Japan for more that a few months for school. Touta Matsuda is a top investigator for the Japanese police. I'd say that he'd be in charge if he wasn't such a goof. The former head, Shuichi Aizawa, another "friend" of Dad's, was very surprised when he got promoted to one of the top seats. I secretly suspect that Matsuda calls Aizawa for help. I start to bite on my thumb nail, a habit, as I try to think about Dad's connection to the Japanese police.

"Why don't you take Max with you?" my mom asks Dad as she moves her blue hair, surprisingly natural, out of her face.

"What about me?" I ask, my thumb still in my mouth. Uh-oh, the subjected changed when I was thinking. I hated it when Mom and Dad do that. I used to be able to think about other things in school and still know what was going on and get 100% on a test.

Mom laughed. "That's the only way to get your attention." I shrug slightly and remove my thumb. "Don't worry, you're not going any where. I just wanted to see if you'd react." I look at her for a minute. Despite being 34, my mother acted very childish at times, especially with Dad.

She laughed again. "You are you're father's daughter. He wouldn't react to anyone!"

"Only if they were just standing there," Dad said blankly. In public and to most people, my father wasn't a very talkative person, unlike my mother. Somehow, Mom gets him to talk all the time. "If someone talks to me, I reply. You should know that Katrina."

She smiled. "Better than anyone else."

"So do I get the you-need-to-pay-more-attention speech?" I ask Dad.

"How about you give it to yourself?" he said, "I'm sure you memorized it by now."

"I memorized it by the third time," I say.

"Word-for-word?" Mom asked.

"And tone and posture."

Yep, this was just another night at the River's house in Rochester, Minnesota.

1111

I was sitting at my computer with music playing. I'm into old songs from about 30 years ago, stuff that my parents used to listen to when they were my age. It's not that bad, Mom still listens to The Beatles when they've all been dead for two decades. I even have an ipod while all the other kids have that desk stereo thing… I enjoy old and simple things.

There was a knock at my door. Must be Mom saying good night. I look at the clock on the computer, 8:27p.m. Oh, she wants to talk to someone. Dad must be locked up in his study doing another five thousand-piece puzzle.

"Come in," I say, not looking away from my computer screen. My favorite thing to do was look up things on Google. You'd be surprised by what I find. Right now, I had "Googled" "Beyond Birthday," he was some serial killer in L.A.

"Is that what you do all day?" my father's emotionless voice asked. I turn in my computer chair to see him standing in front of me. He must have seen some surprisement in my eyes because he smiled, slightly, "You thought I was your mother, right?"

I laugh a little. "Why wouldn't I? You're usually in your study doing one of your many puzzles at this time," I say.

"True," he said. He sits on my bed, one foot on the ground and the other one on the bed with his knee to his chest, and twirls his white hair with a finger. Mom said that he has always done this whenever he was thinking.

"What's on your mind?" I ask as I turn my music off and turn my chair to face him. He stayed silent, his dark eyes looking past me. "Dad?" This time he looked at me, as if noticing me for the first time. "I asked 'what's on your mind?"

He took his hand away from his hair and set it on the higher of the two knees. "A lot of things," he answered.

"Like every other day," I smile. He smiled back.

My father and I are a lot alike. We both are emotionless around people and enjoy being alone. We like the color white and have white hair, though mine has a very slight hint of blue. Also we are both very intelligent, and Mom is too. (I finished high school a few months ago.) He likes to wear white sweaters with jeans and I like to wear a white t-shirt, five times my size, and white pajama pants.

"Max, you know what tomorrow is?" Dad asked. I nodded; it was one of my favorite days of the year, January 28. We go this small graveyard that my parents made for their family. There were five graves: my grandfathers Watari and Roger, my uncles Mello and Matt, and Lawilet. I never met any of them, only Roger when I was little, but Mom tells me all about them. She was very close to my uncles when they were all kids and Lawilet was a good friend of both my parents. Mom does tell me stuff about him, though sometimes it seems like she hides something about him.

"What about it?" I ask. We never really talk about the day, we just go.

"Your mother and I have some things to do tomorrow and Mr. Aizawa and the other are coming up, so you'll have to go by yourself," he said, "that is if you want to."

I raise my eyebrow slightly. Mom never plans anything on the 28th… there's a lie somewhere or I'm not being told something. "When did the Japanese police decide to visit?" I ask.

"They just called," Dad said. I look at him, waiting for more of an answer. He looked back at me with a semi-innocent look. "Your mother did the talking."

"What false information are you giving our daughter?" my mother's voice asked. We both turn, me in my chair, and see Mom standing in the doorway. I giggle to myself; I guess Mom wasn't done talking when Dad came up. "We're still going, but later than normal and the others are coming too."

"Why?" I ask.

"Lawilet had gone to Japan and he ended up helping them with some things," Mom answered, "They were hopeless without him."

I shrug the subject off. Mom turned to Dad, who looked slightly embarrassed. "Nate, you really need to learn to wait," she said, "I swear your slowly turning into Mello."

"Why say that?" he asked, "I haven't barked out orders to kill anyone or get me chocolate." They smile to each other. Sometimes I feel left out when they talk. When they're in the middle of a conversation and I happen to walk in, they'd either shut up or kicked me out. I don't really understand my parents' connection with the outside world. It really makes me wonder about what's really in their minds. I even dare to think that they're not who they say to be.

Eventually, my parents leave my room and I'm left with my Beyond Birthday search and music. I find this one website that talked about B.B's killing spree in Los Angels. I read through some articles; I grumble a little at the little information that was given. I browse through the comments and see something, "It is said that L solved the case." L? Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah, when I overheard one of Mom and Dad's conversations. I minimize the window and open a new one. In the search box I type in "Detective L." There were about five hundred hits. I look at my door to make sure that it was closed; if Mom and Dad secretly talk about this L, they'd most likely not like me looking him up.

Many of the sites were in Japanese, which meant that L must have done most of his work in Japan. I read through the description of one of the Japanese sites, "Who will win? Our beloved God Kira is threatened by L." "Beloved God?" I could only imagine what kind of idiot calls himself a god. I click on the site, just to see what it was. (I'm fluent in English, Spanish, French, Russian, German, and Japanese. My parents are teaching me Chinese and Indian right now.) What came up was a fan site for this "Kira" person. "Kira" in Japanese meant "killer," so Kira was a killer of some sort, but people saw him as a god.

I read through the site and find out that Kira killed criminals with heart attacks. That's a little sketchy if you ask me. I look at the menu bar on the page and see "Requests." Requests for what? I click it and a list of people came up. "Kira please kill this person." Argh, this was just wrong. What kind of person would tell someone to kill someone for them? To make it worse, some of the requesters were my age and a little older.

I look around the rest of the site for a while before looking for something better on L. The Kira site hadn't been updated since 2010. And the B.B. case was before that. So L is an old guy by now, but would Mom and Dad talk about him? I know my parents enjoy solving things, I do too, but why would they worry about some detective?

The sound of the piano from downstairs makes me jump. I quickly remind myself that it was only Mom. It was her and she was playing "Hey Jude," and singing on the top of her lungs. It was one of her many habits, sometimes she'd do some Phantom of the Opera music. I spend the rest of my night looking for information on L and even Kira; his "killing ability" caught my attention. How do you kill someone on command with a heart attack?

1111

He sighed as he stared into nothing. He had known that this was going to happen since the beginning, but he'd thought that Death would had been like a never ending sleep. "The human that uses a Death Note can neither go to Heaven nor to Hell." Damn Shinigami. His raspy voice was still in his head after all this time. There was no way to tell how long he'd been here.

He wasn't the only one that had used the Death Note; there were those before him and Mello. He had hoped to find the former Mafia member, but there was no sign of anything.

"Yagami, Light," a deep voice called in the darkness. He turned toward the voice. Who was that and how did he know his name? He saw somewhat of a light and went toward it. He didn't know how he was moving, but he didn't linger on it. The voice called his name again as he came closer.

"Who are you?" Light asked, "And what do you want?"

The voice chuckled. "It's not anything new, I just want you to provide some entertainment." Entertainment, huh? Sounds just like Ryuk. Before Light could reply, a hand came out of the light, holding a black notebook. A Death Note!

"So how about it Kira? There is still much crime in the world."

11

_Well I hope you liked the first chapter. And yes I know it's short, all of them are. There is no set update time, I'm too lazy to type up what's written and I still have to finish it. Please review, you can ask questions there and I'll answer them at the end of the next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.... I do not own the character Katrina River, she belongs to my bff. I own Max, and any other random people, and the plot. _

I wake up early to find a sticky note on my forehead. I smile slightly as I took Mom's note off of my head and read it:

_Max, by the time you read this, both of us are gone. Sorry we couldn't stay to say good-bye. (I blame your father for that.) We'll be back with the NPA after dinner, but before 10. If you need anything you can call Gevanni or Rester. (I'd personally go with Rester, he's a lot nicer.) Only call my number if it's a real emergency, like Mello is coming back from the dead or something. _

_Love, Mom_

Always have to have a joke, don't you Mom? I sit there for a minute, thinking of what to do with my day. I get of bed and do my morning routine. When I was bushing my hair, I had the feeling of being watched. I glance slightly in the direction I felt it, but nothing was there. I shrug it off.

A little after 8:30, I was showered, dressed, and ate breakfast. I grab my wallet and put on a pair of shoes as I head out the door. It was a 30-minute walk to the mall from my house, even though our house is a good mile or two away from the city. Nobody was going to be at the mall at 9:00 on a Tuesday morning, I thought to myself. My plan was to wonder around the mall until 11:30, come back home and maybe visit the graves for a little bit, lunch, then around 2 go downstairs and do some running, and then go to my room at 4, eat around 5 or 6, and then back to my room.

When I arrive at the mall, my first stop is the bookstore. I really enjoy reading all sorts of books, novels to comics. I really like to ready mystery and horror novels and Japanese manga. At this bookstore, they had mangas in all sorts of languages. I buy the ones in Japanese because they're original and cheaper.

I look around the novel section before going to the mangas. I pick up a new book and read the back. After deciding it wasn't worth my time, I put it back.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," a female voice said rather loudly, "Maxie River, what brings you here?"

I sigh, annoyed, slightly. Samantha James, little bitch. I turn around, facing her and her followers: Jessica, Katie, and Alexandria. "Please don't call me 'Maxie,' Samantha," I say. "Shouldn't you four be in school?"

Samantha snorted. "As if."

"Oh, so you cutting," I say, "once again."

She glared at me. Samantha was one of those only child high school seniors that was on the cheerleading squad and had all the boys after her. Also her grades were pretty good. I had to take most of my senior classes with her. "No we're legal."

"Who'd you sleep with to pull that off? If my memory serves me right, today was the review of that huge chemistry test."

"Like you didn't?" Jessica barked. Jessica was Samantha's right-hand. They've been best friends for a long time; they play the same sports and are always partners.

"Are you still upset about my graduation?" I look at them with a semi-innocent stare. "Why can't you just admit to yourselves that I'm just smarter than you?"

"Why you little…" Alexandria started as she cam toward me, but she stopped when Katie held her back. Alexandria was one of those "hit first, ask later" kind of people. Katie was a spacey kind of person but had a good heart. Sometimes I feel sorry for her having to hang out with those guys; I heard that she only does because their parents work together or something stupid like that.

"Now if you don't mind," I say, starting to walk away, "I'm going to continue shopping in peace." No sooner than I take a step past them, I was grabbed, turned around, and then suddenly punched in the face. I stagger back a little, but was grabbed by Alexandria's huge hand. Let me tell you, Alexandria wasn't a women's petit like the rest of them.

"Alex!" Katie cried out.

"Can you please let me go Alexandria?" I ask, emotionless as always. "Otherwise you may end up needing medical attention."

"Like you could do anything to me, bitch," she growled. One thing that I notice between Samantha, Jessica, and Alexandria was that they were easily angered.

"What are you going to do, Maxie?" Samantha asked, smiling in approval of Alexandria. I roll my eyes slightly, what a bunch of idiots.

"Sam, please make Alex stop," Katie said quietly.

"Why should I?" Samantha asked, irritated.

"Because if she harms Max, Kira will –"

Samantha cuts her off. "Oh, Katie, don't start going on about your fake god." Kira? As in the Kira that killed criminals with heart attacks?

"He's not fake!" Katie shouted. "One day he'll rid the world of crime and lead us to a pure world!"

"Oh please." Samantha rolled her eyes. By now everybody in the store was looking at us. "You expect me to believe that there's someone that can kill whenever he wanted with an heart-attack?" So it was him. Katie's family must be Kira worshipers.

"Katie's right," I say, saving Katie from crying, " There was a Kira back in 2003-2010."

Katie smiled to me and nodded. "He's only taking a rest right now."

"Who asked you anything?" Alexandria growled. She was going to punch me again, but I saw it coming this time. I grab her wrist with my hand. Samantha and Jessica gasp as Alexandria just stared at my hand, dumbfounded.

"Never judge a book by its cover," I say as I begin to twist her wrist. Unknown to them, Mom personally taught me her own fighting style. She winced in pain, but it didn't stop her from releasing me and attempting to punch me. I let go of her wrist and jumped back, dodging the punch.

"Hey, if you're going to fight, do it outside!" We all turn to see Jake, the store manager. He graduated last year, but I did take a class with him. He even asked me to tutor him at one point.

Samantha growled and snarled, "Let's go." Jessica and Alexandria followed behind the blond, but Katie stayed back a little.

"Katie, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to speak with you," I tell her. She had a quick flash of fear in her eyes. I smile at her, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad." She smiled and came over. Out the store's window, I saw Samantha's face disgusted. Jake went over to the window and smacked it. She screamed and hurried off. I laugh slightly.

"I'm really sorry about Alex," Katie said.

"Don't apologize for them," Jake said, coming over, "Those three are consently PMSing." Katie and I laugh. Jake was a smart boy, but loved to fool around. Sometimes I think he's my long-lost brother because he reminds me of Mom all the time.

Jake handed me a tissue, "I never thought that you'd get someone to mess you up Max." It took me a second to realize that Alexandria had made my nose bleed. I take the tissue and cleaned my face, slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks for stepping in Jake," Katie said, bowing her head. Katie was Japanese-American so she keeps a lot of traditions. I remember the one time we were partnered up for something, she told me a lot about herself. And then we did the whole class speaking Japanese to each other.

"It's my job," Jake said, "but please don't make any scenes that involve Kira, it could start something nasty." I look at both of them. If Kira hasn't been around for seventeen years, why is he still a big deal? This is reminding me of how the country is divided by Democrats and Republicans. I throw the tissue into the trash.

"So Katie, will it bother you if I looked around for a bit?" I ask her.

She shook her head. "I'll join you."

"Well, I'm going back to work," Jake said, "but if you guys want something, come to me and I'll give you a discount." Katie and I walk over to the mangas as Jake walked back to his post.

After going around aimlessly, Katie and I get some Taco Bell at the food court. All morning I've notice that Katie seemed nervous. I guess that she's just waiting for me to ask about Kira, which is my plan.

I was about to bite into my food when Katie asked quietly, "How'd you know about Kira, Max?"

"I was looking up some things on Google and I stumbled onto a fan-site," I say blankly, "and I was interested so I did a little research."

"Well, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one that knows him," she smiled. We take a bite of food.

"But how much do you know about him?" I ask. Katie looked at me, confused. "I mean do you have any idea of how he kills or who he is?"

"Kira is someone that cares about honest people and hates criminals," she started. That much I knew already. "He's the god of the new world that he's going to create for us, a world without crime. He kills those that he believes are evil. There's nothing that says how, but I do know that if you're extremely loyal and faithful, he could share that power with you."

With that said, we continue to eat. Sometimes I asked about school and she asked about how my life was. When we were finished eating, we said good-bye and I headed home. I bite on my nail as I think about what Katie told me about Kira. I have to admit that he was aiming for a good goal, but for each person in the world to be judged by only one, that was foolish. Everyone has different opinions about someone. Plus, if he's trying to rid the world of evil, which is most likely more than third of the world's population, doesn't that make him evil? After all, a killer is a killer, no matter the reason. Also, how can you kill people with heart attacks and also share that power?

1111

He followed her the girl around as she went on with her day. It was easy to find her from the Shinigami Realm. The last name, the one he couldn't write down fast enough, of the boy that defeated him was carved into his head. Of course over the last seventeen years of nothing, he had forgotten the boy's first name. It didn't matter since he had the Death Note and could punish all of those that deserved it.

Max River. The girl resembled her father in more than one way. She was also Kemino's daughter, the girl that had been there since the beginning. She was L's little helper and then, after L's Death, went to Mello and Near.

Light followed closely behind her. He was walking, the Shinigami that brought him back had gave him this form that resembled his own. No one could see it, not even a Shinigami. It was a clever trick, Light thought.

The house was just appearing behind the trees. Instead of going to it, Max made a turn. Light raised an eyebrow, but followed. After a while, Max down in front of five gravestones: Watari, Lawilet, Matt, Mello, and Roger. Light laughed when he read L's real name. The moment of L's death replayed in his head. The fool, he was that close to getting him, but, thanks to the fake rules, Light was the victor. Kira had triumphed over the original L.

"You guys were alive during the Kira time, right?" Max asked the graves. Light smirked; she was talking to them as if they could answer! "Is that how some of you died?" He didn't expect her to ask that. He chuckled as he remembered his Kira years. The majority of them did die because of him, minus Roger; his year of death didn't fit.

The sound of a familiar laugh reached Light's ears. "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk." The husky voice of… Light looked at a nearby tree and saw him on a branch. Ryuk. What was he doing here? He walked toward the Shinigami and saw a notebook in his hand.

"Don't tell me you're bored again Ryuk," Light said, even though the Shinigami couldn't hear him. If he was planning what Light thought, then he could use this to his advantage.

_Please review and feel free to ask questions! And to answer Evelyn627's question, umm Hopefully this chapter kinda answered it. If not, you'll have to wait and see._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. The plot and Max are mine. Kemino belongs to my BFF.**

_He's a real nowhere man. Sitting in his nowhere land. Making all of his nowhere plans for nobody._

She hummed the tune to herself as the plan ride continued. This song always made her think of him. Big Brother.

She had taken his death for worse than anyone else. The scene played in the back of her mind. She was already scared half-to-death when Watari was killed and then to have L die right in front of her… She had wanted to arrest Light right there, but no one would listen to the smart 11 year-old.

Light Yagami: Son of Inspector Yagami and honor student. Kira. If only L had listen to her. She knew it was Light since the time L first suspected him.

She felt squeeze on her hand. She turned her head and saw her husband's hand on hers. She looked at his face; it was turned, looking out the window. Katrina rested head on his shoulder. That was all in the past, Light was dead and her and Nate had their life with Max. Nate was also L and they both went to Wammy's from time to time.

Suddenly, Katrina had a strange feeling around her and an image of the Death Note flashed in her mind and so did Light. What the heck was that about? She felt her husband kiss her head, calming her. She smiled but continued to wonder about the feeling of déjà vu.

1111

I don't know why I enjoy being here, I just do. I felt connected to my family in the ground. I sat there waiting for some sort of answer. This is one of the reasons why I like our house being away from everything, no one can annoy me about this little habit.

Once again I had the feeling of being watched. I turn toward the spot, seeing my old climbing tree. When I was little, I'd always climbed it whenever we came here. There was something there, watching me. I wasn't a believer in ghosts or anything like that, but I knew something was there.

I get up and walk over to it. Whatever was there met my gaze, or something close to that. I wave my hand in front of me, but felt nothing.

"Great, I'm starting to lose my sanity," I mumble to myself. "Pull yourself together Max."

I start climbing the tree for old times' sake. When I get to the highest branch, my favorite spot, I see something laying there. I go over and pick it up, a notebook. It had a black cover and a white back-cover. How'd it get up here? This spot was a long-way up from the ground and not a lot of people could throw a notebook up here, let alone find this place.

I hear a strange voice chuckling and turn my head in time to see something black flying away. It wasn't a bird; it looked more like a person that was over six foot. I get out of the tree and run after it. I stopped my attempt as the creature got too far. By chance, my house was just ahead on its hill. I head inside, sighing, going to my room.

Once in my room, I sit at my desk and look at the notebook, the white cover facing me. In black writing it read "LiFE." I flip it over to the black cover, which read in white writing "DEAtH." Life and Death. Was it some kind of joke? Whoever had this must have had a huge belief in the supernatural.

I open the Death side of the notebook, looking for a name or something. I didn't find a name, but what I found was a set of instructions, "How To Use." What the hell? Ok let me rephrase, whoever had this notebook was a lunatic. I browse through and see twenty so-called rules. For some reason I felt that there might be more rules/suggestions on how this use this "Death Note" as the rules called it. I turn to the inside of the Life cover and see rules as well. Some of them were similar to the Death ones. I sit there for a little bit looking through the pages of the notebook. The pages seemed like a normal notebook's but, as I turned the pages, it seemed like they never ran out. And nothing was written.

I close the notebook, and as if on cue, the phone started to ring. Since I have on my desk, I look at the number. I didn't recognize it, minus the area code. England. Maybe it's someone looking for Mom or Dad (which I'm no allowed to answer half the time.)

"Hello, Max River speaking," I answer, taking out spare paper and a pen.

"Well I hope so, that's who I was calling," my mother's voice said from the other end with a laugh.

"What are you doing in England?" I ask.

"I miss you too," Mom said with sarcasm. I roll my eyes. "Your father and I have some things to do over the big, blue, wet thing."

"But why are you calling? You never call when you're gone."

She was silent for a moment, most likely trying to find the right words so she doesn't tell me too much. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. Also I'd like you to watch the new and if something weird come up, text me."

Now it was my turn to be silent. Why would Mom ask me to do that? Once in a while Mom would get these weird déjà vu feelings and sometimes it happens… What was going on? "Mom, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean Max?"

"You're freaking out about something. Dad doesn't know that you called, does he?"

"Max, please, just do what I asked you."

"But Mom, I need to know what's…"

"I need to go Max. Be careful."

"But Mom!"

She hanged up. Now I was over 99.7% sure that Mom's worried about something. I must have something to do with the past. Mom was always a little iffy about telling stuff sometimes. And what's so important about England? Whenever a call from there comes, I don't see Dad for a while. What are my parents hiding?!

I put the phone back on its stand and look back at the notebook. For some reason, I had the feeling that the notebook was connected with Mom and Dad. Why, I had no idea. I get my weird gut feelings from my mother. I sigh and dig through my drawers to get my radio headset. It was one of the present-day items that I owned. I set the frequency to the news and put it into my ear.

I walk out of my room and go to my parents' room. If something was bothering Mom about the past, a hint would be there. When I get there, I look through the closet and Mom's drawers. In one of the drawers, I find a small wooden box with a really old, childish sticker, labeled "Family and Home." I carefully take it out, for it was buried by everything. I sit on the floor and examine the outside of it. It was a normal, dark wooden box that was a couple decades old. Stickers were here and there of stars and other things. It wasn't in bad shape at all.

Nothing interesting was being said on the radio, so I ignored it and opened the box. On the lid was a picture of a man and a woman with a label that said "Mom and Dad." So these were my real grandparents. My grandfather had red hair and my grandmother was blond. I guess red and blond make blue now, I laugh to myself mentally.

Carefully, I take out items one at a time. Most things were trinkets, photos, and notes, almost like a dairy. I arrange the items in the order that I take them out in, so that everything will be in the same place as before. Once everything was out, I look at each object, at every detail. Each photo had who was it on the back and the note had dates and referred to the photos and/or trinkets. I look at an old picture of Uncle Mello and Matt. Mello was had his mouth open, as if shouting something, his blond hair a curtain around his face. His blue eyes sparkle with joking fun. He didn't have the scar that Mom said he had. Matt was smiling with his eyes closed with a pair of goggles on his head. His red hair was long for a boy, but shorter than Mello's shoulder length. I turn over the picture and it said "Mello (Miheal Keehl) and Matt (Mail Jeevas) 5/24/1998." What? Mello and Matt were just nicknames? Then why do Mom and Dad have them on the gravestones? I find a note with the same date as the photo in Mom's child writing.

"Today, I met Miheal Keehl and Mail Jeevas, the best of friends here at Wammy's. Miheal is known for his long blond hair and love for chocolate while Mail is always seen with his goggles on and a Gameboy in hand. Miheal is called Mello and Mail is Matt. Here at Wammy's we have to have an alias if we are to succeed L. Mine is Kemino. I did some spy work when I was in Roger's, the caretaker, office and found every file on every kid. So now if anyone made me mad, I could just say I know their name. I took a picture of the two boys fooling around in their room. Mello was trying to see what color Matt eyes were because Matt had his eyes closed and Mello was pulling off his goggles."

The rest went on about some annoying girl named Linda that bugged Mom the rest of the day.

I look through more of Mom's stuff for the next hour or two. I saw a lot of pictures of my uncles and Dad, who was called Near. According to the notes, Dad was the smartest kid. Mello was second, but barely because Mom was only one point behind him, leaving Matt in fourth. There were a few pictures of both my parents as kids. Most of them were of her trying to get a reaction of some sort out of him. There was a photo of both of them dressed up; it looked like a sort of recital. Mom was in a hand-made, dark blue dress playing the piano and Dad was in an all white suit playing the violin. I never knew Dad played the violin, I always thought that it was just one of Mom's CDs. In the note that went with it, Mom wrote the piece that they were playing (and how much she loved hidden cameras.)

The next discovery I made was a picture of Lawilet, who was actually L. The greatest detective, L. Lawilet was his last name. (Mom's a real snoop as a child.) It turns out he was a lot older and my parents and uncles. So that's why Mom and Dad talk about L, they knew him, he was their idol. I went to his grave all my life. If L was dead, did that make Dad the new L?

I was about to look at a new set of memories when I heard the sound when I heard the sound of cheering from outside. I get up and go to the window to see what looked like a crowd on the outside of the city. They seemed to be chanting something, but I couldn't make out what.

"And then… oh my. This just in," the news announcer said. I hold the radio closer to my ear. "Ten prisoners from the local prison have all just died of heart attacks at the same time! Many people are seeing this as the revival of Kira, who was seen as a god that punished criminals in the early 2000s." Kira… the guy that that wanted a pure world, rid of evil. The guy that possibly changed Mom, Dad and the other's lives. The last case that the original L worked must have been the Kira case, if the years were right. "It seems that prisoners from all over the are all dieing of heart attacks!" The crowd cheered.

It was Kira! But the only way to kill so many in different places in such little time is with the Death Note. Kira has a Death Note. But why did Kira stop killing for almost twenty years? And if Dad was L and L solved that previous Kira case… No, now I'm just paranoid. It can't be the same person doing the killings.

I put back Mom's stuff, exactly how it was, and took out my cell phone. I make my way back to my room as I text "Kira is back" to Mom. Mom, is this why you always told how important the right thing was and taught me everything that went with my intellect? Is it because Dad's L that you guys go away sometimes? I wish I could talk to them; maybe this would make more sense.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: ... I WISH I owned Death Note. The only things that are mine are the plot and Max. Kemino and the new character belong to my BFF_

She was sitting there at the airport, waiting for the plane to come in. She groaned slightly of boredom. She was about to get her ipod out when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Katrina glanced at her husband for a second, making sure he wasn't looking, before talking it out. The screen read "You have a message from MAX."

Oh no, she thought with dread as she clicked "OK", please tell me you're ok.

"Kira is back"

Kira… Light. L. Watari. Mello. Matt. Near. She swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered, "N-nate," trying to keep her voice even.

He turned his head to her with a questioning look in his dark eyes. She was about to show him the phone when there was a gasp from everybody in the airport. Katrina and Nate turned to see everyone looked at the televisions. The news headline read "Rebirth of Kira."

The two looked at each other. Katrina could feel her body trembling slightly. Just no… there was no way. Nate destroyed the Death Notes and Ryuk returned the Shinigami Realm. Did he decide to drop another one? Or Sidoh?

"Katrina," Nate said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She showed him the message from Max. "It's not a joke."

"Flight B67 now boarding," the intercom said.

"Well that's our flight," the brunette girl next to Katrina said, standing up. "Let's think about Kira after we get on the plane."

1111

I need more background about the previous case. Maybe they have something about it on the Wammy's database. Wammy's House was located in England, where Mom called from. I look at the phone's record and got the number. Then I get on Google and type in the number. What came up was something like an ad. "Orphanage for the Gifted." The description read, "… Call David at 926-4673 for more information." The phone number's matched.

I click on the link and what came up was the website of the orphanage, Wammy's House. I knew it. Where else would Mom and Dad go in England? I browse around, getting an idea of this place. There was a map to show you where it was and, get this, pictures of the orphans. But according to Mom's notes, Wammy's made you disappear off the earth, erasing all records of you. But that was only for those that were chosen to succeed L, though. Whoever this "David" was not doing a very good job of keeping identities secret. I click on the "Pictures" link and scan through the kids. They were of all ages and from different nationalities. A few of them did look like they were intelligent.

I got bored of the website quickly, I'll ask Mom about it later. As if a magnet, the Death Note drew my eyes to it. For some reason I wanted to write in it. Maybe I could use the Life Note to… No! Life isn't something that should be toyed with; plus it doesn't, shouldn't, work. But still… I open the cover and read through the Death Note's rules.

The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.

Any writing instrument or medium may be used, as long as it can write directly onto the note and create legible text.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will die of a heart attack.

The writer must have the person's face in mind while writing their name; therefore people with the same name aren't affected.

After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be entered within the next six minutes and 40 seconds.

If the time of DEATH is specified within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated and can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing.

If you write "dies of an accident," for the cause of death, the victim will die from a natural accident six minutes and 40 seconds after the time of entry.

If you write "dies of disease" and specify which disease and the time of death, there must be a sufficient amount of time for the disease to progress. If the set time is too tight, the victim will die of a heart attack six minutes and 40 seconds after the time of entry.

In order for the Death Note to take effect, the victim's name must be written on one page; however the causes and conditions may be entered on other pages as long as the writer has the specific victim's name in mind when writing.

The pages of the Death Note will never run out.

Once the victim's name, cause of death, and conditions of death have been written down in the Death Note, the death will take place even if that Death Note, or part of the note used, is destroyed before the stated time of death.

The death note can only operate within a 23-day window.

If you wish to change anything written in the death note within six minutes and 40 seconds after you wrote it, you must first rule out the characters you want to erase with two straight lines. The time and conditions of death can be changed, but once a victim's name has been written, that individual's death can never be averted.

The death note will not affect those less than 780 days old. It will also not affect those who are more than 124 years of age. You cannot kill humans with less than twelve minutes of life left.

You cannot set a death date longer than the victim's original life span. Even if the victim's death is entered in the death note, if it's beyond his or her original life span, the victim will die before the set time.

Weather the cause of the individual's death is either suicide or an accident, if it would lead to the death of more than the intended victim, the person will simply die of a heart attack

If you lose the Death Note or have it stolen, you will lose its ownership unless you retrieve it within 490 days.

The Individuals who lose ownership of a Death Note will also lose all memories involving the Death Note.

Even if you do not actually possess the Death Note, you may still use it to full effect.

You may lend the Death Note to another person while maintaining ownership.

As I read through the rules, I get out a spare notebook and write them down. Then I go to the Life rules. Most of them were the same as the Death Note's, but dealing with bringing someone back from the dead instead of killing them. I put a star next to the rules that were in both notebooks, before writing down the few extra Life rules.

The Life Note will not affect those who have been dead for less than 40 seconds or those who have been dead for over 40 years.

The notebook will take effect ten seconds after the entry.

Writing down a person's, who is alive, name, it will not protect them from a Death Note or any other cause of death.

The writer must have a connection with the subject.

If the subject's life span was used up, writing their name will not bring them back. The subject must have extra life span.

The writer gives up three years of their life for each person they wish to bring back.

I had no idea why I was writing these down, I just felt like it. Maybe I'll want to look at them when out and about. There's no doubt that Kira uses a Death Note for his killings. I wonder how hard it'll be to find information on the previous case. I could just hack into Dad's computer and look there, but I don't know if he has the data on his computer. The chances weren't all that high. But I could always ask L himself, or Uncle Mello even. I mentally slap myself. There I go again, thinking about bringing back the dead. Wait, does Kira know about the Life Note? If so, then does he have one? From how the rules were written, it seemed like the Death Note was created before the Life Note.

I just stare at the rules, thinking. This is bad. If Dad is L, Mom would know, hell she helps him! Both of them might know about the Death Note's existence. I'd be in huge trouble if they found out I had it. I sigh. Why haven't my parents told me about L and everything? I'm a 14 year-old with a high school diploma, I understand things that most people don't. This Death/Life Note has now started to change my life.

After pushing my parents out of my mind, I thought of some other things that affect the Death Note. One was that the conditions of death must be possible for the victim; otherwise they'll just die of a heart attack at the written time. But what was this thing about "ownership?" It worried me a little because if I lost it, then I'd lose all this information I just learned. And my parents… Ok as soon as they come home I'm asking them!

By 3 o'clock, I was on my computer, searching information on Kira. This time, there were more sites. I guess the fans were reborn too. I click on the first one, not bothering to see what it was. What it was was a chat-room conversation about Kira. Yippee. It stated about ten minutes after the news announced Kira's revival and was still going. And I thought _I_ had no life. I scan through the chat, seeing that it was mostly how great Kira was. BLAH!

angel_of_water: but what about L? won't he take the case if Kira is back?

Oh, look, there's some doubt in the crowd.

GameBoi76: Kira got away last time, he can do it again! the first chance he gets, Kira will kill L.

imagay2281986: Correct. Kira will do anything to kill L.

Really imagay? I quickly make a name and jump in before anyone can say any more.

KLMMN_gal: If Kira can kill anyone he wanted, why doesn't he kill L right now? Or, better question, why didn't he kill him 16 years ago?

Ha. No one said anything for a few seconds. I made them think about this.

GameBoi76: how dare you question Kira's actions. he was toying with L and he pretended to disappear to play with his mind!

Well, we know who the die-hard supporter is.

KLMMN_gal: Keep telling yourself that.

imagay2281986: True, but maybe somehow L found him and Kira couldn't make any movements, so he wouldn't raise any suspicion about himself.

KLMMN_gal: So you think Kira is a normal person? That's most likely true. But explain the heart attacks on will.

GameBoi76: you question Kira's power?

KLMMN_gal: Of course. No body could do that. Just because the people see him as a god, doesn't mean he is.

imagay2281986: It's obvious you don't support Kira. Why are you here?

KLMMN_gal: I'm just a curious teenager. After today, wouldn't you think some people would want to look for information?

imagay2281986: True.

KLMMN_gal: Maybe L didn't die because there are rules that Kira has to follow.

GameBoi76: rules? what rules would Kira have to follow?

KLMMN_gal: If you're trying to get noticed by Kira, go out into the streets and talk like that, it's getting annoying.

imagay2281986: KLMMN, please explain the rules.

KLMMN_gal: I just think that it's logical that there were rules to the way that Kira kills. Everything has its limits.

I knew GameBoi76 didn't like me at all. He was really annoying me though. I wouldn't be surprised if he kicked me out.

imagay2281986: That's a very good point.

GameBoi76: WHAT?! you agree with her?

imagay2281986: Yes. Look at it from a logical point of view. A basic thing is that energy can neither be created nor destroyed. Kira must get his power from somewhere and that somewhere may affect him in some way.

KLMMN_gal: Exactly.

Not really. By rules, I originally thought of the Death Note, but imagay's theory would have been something I would have thought of.

angel_of_water: what about the SPK?

This person's a real doubter. I never heard of the SPK, maybe I can learn something.

GameBoi76: they disbanded 17 years ago, a few months before Kira disappeared. a Japanese guy, saying he was Kira's spokesman, led an attack on their headquarters.

angel_of_water: sorry if I wasn't alive 17 years ago.

KLMMN_gal: What does SPK stand for?

imagay2281986: Special Provision for Kira. They were former FBI and CIA agents brought together to try and catch Kira without help from the Japanese Police.

KLMMN_gal: You mean Task Force.

Lawilet – no – L worked with Mr. Aizawa and the others and worked on the Kira case. They worked on the case? But how did this guy know such much. Oh wait the answer's in his screen name.

imagay2281986: Yes, my bad.

GameBoi76: how do you know so much?

KLMMN_gal: He was around 17 when Kira first appeared, am I right?

imagay2281986: Yes. How do you know?

KLMMN_gal: 2-28-1986. February 28, 1986. Your birthday. It wasn't that hard to notice.

GameBoi76: then what's with the "imagay" part?

imagay2281986: A really annoying girl that I used to work with called me it. KLMMN's name reminds me of her.

KLMMN_gal: Let me guess, your surname?

It would make sense for someone to call you something based on your last name.

GameBoi76: just whose side are you on KLMMN?

And here comes the kicking out part.

KLMMN_gal: No one's. As I said before I'm just a curious teenager. But, before you push, I'm more or less on L's side. Killing the "evil of the world" is just stupid and pointless.

Yep, I was right. A window popped up that said "GameBoi76 booted KLMMN_gal out of the chat." Oh well, I got enough information from here. I can always Google "SPK" anyway. Before I could leave the site, another window popped up. "imagay2281986 invites you to a private chat." What the hell? Now that I think about it, before I interrupted, imagay did talk like HE was Kira himself. Maybe he knows something useful. Or he just wants to bug me.

imagay2281986: Why are you so interested with Kira, even though you don't support him?

KLMMN_gal: I take after my parents. We like solving things.

imagay2281986: This is all just for your entertainment?

KLMMN_gal: Mostly.

imagay2281986: What do you mean?

KLMMN_gal: Maybe I'm L and trying to find Kira.

imagay2281986: I doubt that. But you do realize that if you go around saying things like that to people like GameBoi76, Kira'll kill you.

KLMMN_gal: Not as long as he doesn't know my name or face. One of Kira's rules is to know a person's name and face.

imagay2281986: How do you know that?

KLMMN_gal: Maybe I can kill the same way as Kira, but chose not to.

I quickly get out of the chat before any thing else was asked; I said too much already. Man, I really need to be careful. I'm pretty sure that none of them tried to hack into my computer to find out where I was, since my protection system didn't go off. iamagay228198. He didn't respond to my theory of where "imagay" came from. That either means, it was too embarrassing the real reason, or I was right.

That's enough thinking for one day. I go to my online college and do that for the next hour or two, just to keep my mind busy enough not to think about Kira or the Death/Life Note. Things are going to be interesting when Mom and Dad get home.

_REVIEW!!! It's not that hard, is it?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: YOU wished I owned Death Note._**

_We're not gonna take it. No, we ain't gonna take it. We're not gonna take it any more._

Katrina smiled to herself as she was finishing her sketch of the old "Wammy Gang." She needed to keep her mind off of Kira, it might be trouble if Max starts noticing, if she hasn't already. Thank God Matsuda had gotten smarter over the years, he wasn't saying anything. None of them were. Nate must have told them to keep quiet until later. She hummed the tune from her ipod as she drew the last line.

"Kemino!" Matsuda yelled, popping up in her face.

Katrina yelped out from surprise. Never mind, he's still an idiot. She took out her headphones and asked, "What?"

"I asked how is Max doing?" he said, still smiling away.

"Sorry I was spacing out. Max is fine. She's taking online college now," she answered.

"Well. I guess that' no surprise," he said.

Katrina nodded and gave a small smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nate roll his eyes slightly in the rear-view mirror.

"What is Max like?" the 15-year-old in the back asked with a semi-emotionless voice.

Katrina turned around to look at her. Leah. Pronounced "lay," not "leah." She hard dark hair and dark eyes to match. She was wearing a white Gothic and Lolita outfit with black fishnet stockings and black boots. She was the smartest kid at Wammy's and Katrina had talked Nate into taking her of a few months.

"Well," she started as she flipped through her book to the drawing of her daughter, "she's a lot like her father, more than just looks, but in some ways different. For one thing, she's a girl and she's a lot more active."

Leah nodded. "So she doesn't have anything from you?"

Katrina shrugged. "She likes to listen to music?"

"I really hope to get along with her," Leah said and started to read a book she had out. For some reason it looked familiar to Katrina, but she shrugged it of. In fact, Leah reminded her of a lot of things.

"Whatcha reading Leah?" Katrina asked in her "I'm not being nosy" voice.

" A book."

"What book?"

"A mystery book."

"By who?"

"A person."

"What person?"

"…someone we all know and is dead."

"L?"

"No."

"Watari!"

"Nope."

"Roger?"

"Nah ah."

Katrina frowned. Now this was frustrating. Ok if was someone that they all knew and was dead. There were only about five people that fell into that, but she had already said three of them. Hmm… M or M?

"Mello?" Katrina said a little doubtful. She knew Mello and he didn't really seem like the kind to write a book, but he did seem more likely than Matt.

"Maybe." In Katrina's language, that meant yes.

"Fork it over."

"Why?"

"Because, A) Mello's my best buddy and 2) I'm older."

Leah looked up slightly at her, most likely wondering if Katrina was aware that she said A and 2.

"Hey, be nice Kemino," Matsuda said. Idiot.

"Matsuda, stay out of this," two girls said in union. A few chuckles escaped from Aizawa and Mogi.

The older woman looked down at the young brunette, waiting for the book. Leah was reading the pages at a steady rate, clearly showing that she wasn't going to give up the book any time soon. She mentally curse at Leah. Wait, an adult cursing at a child is wrong. Katrina changed her mental-self to Max. Was it wrong to do? Yes. Did she care? Nope.

"Kemino, stop acting childish," Nate said. Katrina looked at him in the rear-view mirror and stuck her tongue out at him. He sighed, irritated with her attitude, but she didn't care. She wanted the book and she wanted it now.

She turned back to Leah and stared her down. Leah didn't take notice or was ignoring her.

"Leah Skywalker, come to the dark side and give me the book," Katrina said in her mock Dearth Vader voice.

"Never, you killed my mother!" Leah said, the first real emotion she's shown.

"No Leah, I am your mother!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! … wait, a second. You're adopting me?"

"No, because you won't join the dark side and won't give me the book!"

"That's because I'm reading it."

"But I'm sure you've read it already."

"Nope. I found it right before you and Near came."

She glared at the girl. Life hates her. There was one of the few books that she hasn't read, and she couldn't get it! It was torture!

"I'll let you read it when I'm done, its only 145 pages."

"Yay!"

"You never change Kemino," Aizawa said.

Katrina turned to him. "At least I'm not wrinkly yet."

"Oh, you'll get them soon." The other NPA members laughed.

She was about to put her earphones back in when a black book popped up in her face.

"Done," Leah said, holding the book in her face. Wow… that was fast. Oh well. BOOK!

Katrina grabbed the book and opened it, without even looking at the cover. By the second paragraph, she knew that Mello wrote it. She could hear his voice saying the introduction. **"… but I am the world's runner-up, the best dresser that died like a dog, Mihael Keehl. I once called myself Mello and was addressed by that name, but that was a long time ago. Good memories and nightmares."**

Her eyes were watering now. Mello… Why did he write that he'd die like a dog. His death wasn't like that! Yes it did help with capturing Light and Mikami, but he didn't need to die. There was no way he knew that back in Wammy's. She guessed he always knew he would die young, in some stupid way. But it wasn't stupid… Or maybe he added later, before his death, and sent the book back to Wammy's. Whatever happened, by Chapter One, Katrina was crying. It took her half-an-hour to read the whole thing and she cried the whole time. Not only did Mello write it, L was in it.

"Kemino, are you ok?" Matsuda asked, almost putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not!" she said, slapping him with the book. She curled as best she could into a ball.

She didn't feel the car stop, only hearing her husband faintly saying, "Mogi, please drive," and the next thing she knew was that she was leaning against Nate's body. He tried to calm her with soft words.

"Nate," she whispered. She barely said his name around others. "I'm scarred."

"I know," he whispered back, "we all are."

1111

It was quarter to nine when the front door opened. A number of footsteps entered the house; I heard my mother's voice in the mix, talking in Japanese. I get on my knees, turning around, and looking at the group from over the couch. Dad and the NPA were in the doorway; Mr. Matsuda was just holding a one-sided conversation with himself.

"Hello Max," Kanzo Mogi said, the first one to see me.

"Hello," I reply in Japanese, "How have you all been?"

"Good," Mr. Aizawa said, smiling. "What about you?"

"Same old," I shrug, "Nothing much since graduating."

"Max, come here!" Mom called, somewhere behind the crowd. I get up and walk through to her. Next to her I see a girl about five feet tall with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white Gothic and Lolita dress, which was handmade, with black fishnet tights. Her hair was about to her shoulder blades and some was pulled up in pigtails. Her skin was slightly pale from the lack of sun.

I look at Mom. Who the hell was this and why was she here?

"Max, this is Leah," Mom said, not seeing the dislike in my eyes, "she's going to be staying with us for a little bit. Can you show her the spare room upstairs while your father and I go help the others?"

"Yes," I say, taking one of the small suitcases by Leah's feet. "This way."

I took deep breaths as I walked upstairs, thinking for Mom's reason. Just from her name I could guess that Leah was from Wammy's, meaning that she's one of L's heirs… Dad's heirs. If anything she was his heir. Now why would Mom and Dad bring her home? Was it because of Kira or something else? No way it was Kira, if anything _**I'm**_ not going to be told anything about it.

"So Max," Leah said, "what do you like to do?"

I turn to her for a second, she was asking about me? "Learning, basically. I research whenever I have free time."

"Kemino said that we were going somewhere later," she said, bluntly, "do you know about it?"

She was coming with us to the graves? "Yes, we're going to a special grave site." We come to the spare room, next to mine. I open the door and put the suitcase on the bed. "The bathroom's down the hall on your left. Don't hesitate to ask if you need something, I'm next door."

I leave before Leah could say anything. I didn't like this. A stranger was in here, coming with us to the graves, and I was told nothing about it. I didn't mind the NPA because I've known them for all my life, but Leah. What gave her the right to come with us? Sure Lawilet was L, but still. She didn't know that and shouldn't; the only L she should know is Dad. I go to my room and lay on my bed, my arm over my eyes. Why is life so suddenly screwy? It used to be so easy and simple, but now, my life is more complicated than anything I've known. My parents have a hidden past and Kira is part of it and now he's back, or a new one. (I personally think this would be the same, motivation-wise.)

I lay there in silence for a minute or two before I heard my name. I remove my arm and see Dad. "Is something bothering you?" he asked.

I sit up and shrug. "Kinda." I look down from his eyes, something I never do. I couldn't look at him, knowing that he was the greatest detective in the world. He and Mom both hid it from me.

Dad shut my door and sat next to me on my bed. "What is it?"

I look at him, deciding on what to tell him. "I know, Wammy's House, L, and you and Mom. Don't tell her, she's a mess about Kira." I couldn't tell what his reaction was, seeing that he didn't show anything. There was a very small glint behind his eyes; I think he was proud, proud that I figured that out without asking him and Mom.

"We're going soon," he said, "Get ready." And he got up to leave.

"Wait, Dad," I say. "Did Kira kill them?" He nodded and left.

I could only image how Mom was feeling behind that smile of hers. After sitting for a few more seconds, I get changed into, basically, my only real outfit. It was a black dress with white ribbon on the chest and sleeves. The sleeves hugged my arms but fanned out at the elbow. The skirt went past my knees and had white ribbon at the bottom. I brush my hair, not really changing how it looked. Sitting in my chair, I put on black dress shoes. The Death/Life Note was on my desk.

I hold it in my hands, thinking about everything. I kept coming back to the question of if this Kira was the same as the old one. So many lives were changed all because of a notebook, a notebook that a human should never have. Good people get corrupted by power that is beyond them. How many were there? Kira has one and I do, making two. It wouldn't be good if there were anymore. I put it away in my desk. Was there a purpose to these things?

There was a knock on my door and Mom's voice saying, "Max, we're going."

I come out and follow behind Mom downstairs. Behind me I heard a door close, assuming that Leah was now behind me. Down at the bottom of the stairs, the NPA were there, waiting for us. They were all in simple tuxes. Dad was the only one that stood out. For one, he was the only one with white hair, and his tux was all white, including the tie. I swear he could easily hide in a snowstorm.

"Are we all ready?" Mom asked, looking around. "Good. Let's go." Her and Dad led the way, the rest of us following behind.

"Does this happen often?" Leah asked, coming up beside me. She was wearing another white Gothic and Lolita dress, but this one was longer than the last. She had a black blouse underneath and black tights. Her shoes were white and the ribbon from them tied up her legs. Her brown hair was down and there was the faintest amount of make-up on her face.

"Visiting the graves or this large of a group?" I ask.

She giggled to herself. "The first, please."

"We, my parents and I, go together once a year on this day," I say, "but each of us goes there on our own time when we want."

"Did you meet any of them?"

"Only Roger, but I barely remember him. I was only about five or six."

Leah twirled the black cross necklace she had. Silence was between us for a few seconds before she said, "You don't like me."

I look at her for a second. "What makes you say that?"

"The look in your eye how you were earlier."

"You have good observation," I note, "Please don't take it personally."

"I'm not," she said. "I'm just letting you know that I know."

"It's not you, believe me. I'm just not happy that my parents didn't tell me about this."

"Do they usually tell you everything?"

I stop walking and study her over. "What are you getting at Leah?"

"Nothing," she said innocently, in that emotionless voice.

"Don't think that just because you're his heir means that you know more than I do about my own parents," I say, walking past her, indicating that I was done talking to her.

This was the perfect mix to make me question everyone I know. Kira and my parents, then you throw in Leah. What gave her the right to think that she knew my parents better than me? What gave Kira the right to kill whoever he wanted? What gave my parents the right to keep me in the dark?

_**Thanks for the reviews that you guys have gave me so far. 5! that's the most ever!! Please conitnue to enjoy and review. Next update is going to be a while because I'm still writing and I haven't in forever, so give me time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Death Note, Ryuk, Light, Near, or the NPA. I don't own Leah or Kemino, they belong to my BFF, Tyler. I own the plot, Max, and this version of the Life Note. _**

Why must people always dislike me? I really am a great person once you get to know me. And I haven't done anything bad to Max… yet. I was already annoyed with her, myself, after five minutes. I could tell that she was trying to hide her jealousy. It's nothing new; it's the way my life worked. At least get to know me first!

Any who… We were silent as snow falling as we made our way to the graves. When we reached the final resting place of L, Watari, Mello, Matt, and Roger, Kemino fell to her knees. She began to cry, her words forming together as she blubbered. Near knelt beside her and did his best to comfort her. I turned my attention to the graves and I notice something strange.

Light Yagami. He was standing behind L's headstone, laughing like the madman he was. It was clear as day to me, but no one else seemed to notice. His face sent shivers down my spin.

I walked over to L's grave, looking straight at him. He stopped laughing and stared at me, looking confused.

"Light Yagami," I breath out, not having the others hear, "what are you doing here?"

Just like his sudden appearance, Light disappeared.

1111

I couldn't stand it. Mom was crying her eyes out, Dad was trying to comfort her, and everyone just stood there. Also I had a strange feeling, like this morning. Everything was perfect. I look at L's gravestone, where the feeling seemed to come from. Leah was walking toward the headstone. I couldn't see what she was doing from the angle I was at, but it seemed like she noticed something, too. She stood there for a few seconds before the feeling disappeared.

Leah turned away from the grave, a glint of curiosity in her eyes, and walked back to her original place. I wonder if I should ask her why she went there… Leah took something out of a pocket that was somewhere on her dress. It was a pure white rosary and she held it, as if praying.

I look at the NPA. They didn't seem to notice Leah's to and from the grave; all attention seemed to be on Mom, who was regaining her composer. Dad whispered something to her, making her look at me.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. "Sorry about that," she apologized, smiling. You don't have to try so hard, Mom.

I walk over to her and kneel beside her. "They wouldn't want you to be like this," I whisper to her. "Uncle Mello's probably in his grave right now yelling at you that he's nothing to cry over. Forget Kira, focus on what's important." She looked at me. I smile at her, one that I only do show her. She smiled back and hugged me.

I get up and look at the graves. I was burning for the knowledge of the previous Kira case. It was the key think I needed to learn more about my parents, learn the secrets that they kept from me. Behind the graves, something seemed to move. I blink, making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. There was something back there that was… black and feathery. It wasn't a bird, it was too big. Then I remember the thing from this morning.

I glance around quickly, making sure no one would notice me slipping off. I sneak into near by trees and go in the direction It was in. When I got there, there was nothing. I looked around for any signs. I knew I saw something…

"Hyuk, hyuk."

"Come out," I say, "there's no use hiding."

The thing laughed harder. I felt shivers go down my spin; that was nowhere near human. "You got sharp eyes, kid. I didn't think anyone would notice me here."

"They didn't," I say turning to where the voice was coming from, "I was the only one." I knew it, It wasn't human. What I saw looked like a tall man with long arms. His face looked like a clown, a huge, sharp-tooth smile plastered there, huge, yellow eyes with red pupils that seemed to bulge out. His skin was a gray-ish shade of blue. What looked like cloths seems more attached to him, from his feet all the way to his neck, like a black body suit. At his collarbone, there were pipes of some sort coming out of his skin and attacked to the black suit. On his shoulders there were black feathers or fur. He had spiky black hair and had a silver earring that hung down with a heart charm. On one of his legs was a carrier of some sort and in it was a notebook.

He started at me, as if waiting for a reaction.

"What?" I ask, a little uncomfortable.

"I never met a human that was so calm when meeting a Shinigami," he said.

"A Shinigami? You're a god of Death?" I say, mostly to myself.

"The name's Ryuk," he said.

"Max. What brings you to a small gravesite, Ryuk?"

"One of the humans has a certain notebook." If he could smile anymore than he already does, he did now at his own remark. He laughed.

"The double notebook, Death and Life," I say.

Ryuk laughed again. "Well, what do you know? The daughter of Near has the weapon that he destroyed all those years ago."

"You know that my father is Near?" I ask, surprised. I thought for a second, a realization hitting me. "You were the cause of Kira back then. You were the Shinigami that came with his Death Note."

"You're quick," he said. Every Death Note must then come with a Shinigami. But if Ryuk was the cause of the last Kira case…

"Can you tell me about the Kira case, everything you can?" I ask, my voice giving away my excitement.

"That depends," Ryuk chuckled, "what do you want to know?" I raise my eyebrow in question. "Shinigami have rules about what they can tell a human."

Before I could ask anything, but I heard Matsuda's voice calling my name. Of course he'd be the one to notice I'm missing.

"It looks like the Japanese Task Force is here too," Ryuk said.

"Can they see you?" I ask quickly. He stared at me; I guess I talked to fast. "Can other humans see you?"

"No, only if they touched the Death Note." I began to relax. "But everyone over there has at one time or another. Except Aika."

"Who?" Aika? He must mean Leah. Of course he does! Leah was her alias. But how did he know her real name? "Never mind. Can you follow me without being seen by the others?"

Ryuk shrugged, "It's not like I can go anywhere else."

"Whatever. Just hide, now." He jumped into the tree branches.

"Max, what are you doing?" Matsuda asked, coming out from behind me.

"I thought I saw somebody here, so I came to look," I reply in Japanese, calm as I'm always am.

"You too, huh?" he said, more to himself. I look at him waiting for an explanation. "I saw something earlier and than I saw you gone so I wondered if it was you."

"It could have been."

For once, and mostly likely the only moment in my life, I saw Matsuda thinking seriously. If Ryuk was telling the truth about the others, then they knew about the Death Note. Did he see Ryuk and I talking? If so, how do I find out without raising suspicion? "We should better get back before your mom starts to wonder where you are, Max."

"Yeah." I follow behind him. I glance back to see if Ryuk was following, but I couldn't see him. "Mr. Matsuda, you and the others worked with L on the last Kira case, right?"

"How'd you know?" he asked, turning his head back to me. "Never mind. You are Near's kid." So they were in on the secret too. "Yeah. All of us did." His usually happy voice dropped. "You're mom was there too, and there was the chief and his son…" His voice trailed off.

"The chief?" I ask. Obviously he didn't mean Aizawa or the current one.

"Yagami, Sochiro. He was determined to find Kira, even after everyone quit. He died two months before the case ended." From the way he talked, I could tell he had a lot of respect for the former chief. But why did he trail off when he mentioned his son?

Wait a second; "Yagami" spelt backwards was "imagay." He did say that an annoying girl he used to work with called him it, Mom. Sounds just like her to do that. It shouldn't be too hard to get into old police files.

1111

This doesn't make sense! That girl… whoever she was could see him and she even knew his name. How was that possible? There was no way that she could have known his name. Did Near tell her about the first case? No, Near wouldn't even tell his own daughter. And she looked an awful lot like Misa. How was that possible?

He took a breath and held it. He needed to calm down. There was a good chance that she wasn't a huge threat, but if she was… it couldn't be that hard to get rid of her.

What was he worrying about? Even if somehow they knew it was him doing the killings, there was no way they could get him. He smiled to himself; he had all the time in the world to think.

_**Thank you to all have reviewed! I love you all!!! Special thanks to **_**leonazo**_** for reviewing for 3 times! You get a cookie. And for your question,**_** Lorendiac**_**, ummm to tell the truth that never crossed my mind. My counter is that Max is 14 so she might have not got that lesson. lol. Yeah, as I said, the thought just never occured to me.**** Continue to review please, it makes me happy!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't, and never will, own Death Note or Kemino and Leah.**_

"Max?" Katrina asked her daughter, opening the door to her room. She was sitting on her bed, in her pajamas, reading B.B Murder cases, Leah's book.

"Yeah Mom?" she asked, not looking up. Katrina took a breath and sat next to Max. Max put a random item in the book and set the book down. She looked at her with dark eyes. "What's up?"

She looked at her for a few seconds. What'll happen to Max if something happened to her and Near? What if something happened to her? She dreaded the thoughts. The familiar feeling of losing her loved ones came to her. She could feel her body starting to shake slightly. She hugged her daughter tightly to her, chocking back tears.

"It's ok Mom," Max said, patting Katrina's back.

"Max, promise me you'll keep yourself alive, Katrina said into Max's shoulder.

"Nothing will happen to me," Max said with a smile in her voice. "I'm your daughter. You survived the last Kira case, you can do it again."

"But…" She was breaking down. "But last time…" Last time there was Matt and Mello. Last time there was L.

"Mom…" Max sighed. "You got to get a hold of yourself. You're Kemino, you can solve anything. You're Near's wife, L's wife. Don't you want to stop Kira before he causes someone else's life to mess up?" That was the same thing Mello told her, the last time she saw him.

"But…" But I'm afraid that'll be me again. Or worse, you Max.

"No 'buts' Kemino. You solved this case before, you can do it again. L or no L. Matt or no Matt. Mello or no Mello."

"You don't understand Mello," Kemino sobbed, forgetting she was talking to her daughter, "you don't have a daughter to protect."

Max was quiet for a few seconds. "Yes, I don't have a kid," she said, pushing her mother a little so they can look at each other, "but I do have parents that I need to protect." Katrina smiled, despite of the tears going down her face. She hugged Max, silently thanking her for understanding.

"Max, I understand that you think I'm a disoriented mess, bit I want you to call this number if something does happen. We still need a plan, just in case. So please, promise me you'll call the number if something goes wrong Mello. I want you to be safe. I love you." Kemino handed Max a piece of paper with a series of numbers scrawled across it. She walked out of the room in an odd trance.

"Matt!" she called down the hall. Where could he be And why did he always disappear when she needed to talk to him? "Matt, where are you?"

1111

Everything was like nothing happened when we got home. Everyone went to their own rooms or whatever. Leah did drop by my room, giving me a book. I asked her what it was and she said, "Just read it. You'll like it." I didn't have anything else to do, besides waiting for Ryuk to show up, so I did. Mom came in a little bit later, to say goodnight, I thought.

I watch as Mom went down the hall, calling for Matt. I hope Dad gets to her soon. Somehow I felt to blame for her condition. She was the last person I thought I'd see lose all mental control. She was always calm, just like Dad. Did I remind her that much of Mello just from trying to give her confidence?

Sighing slightly, I get up and start to leave my room to try and help Mom; for all I knew, Dad could be busy with Kira and stuff. He wasn't. I saw him going to Mom, so I stopped in my doorway.

"Hi Matt," she said, hugging Dad. He hugged her back, but there was a glint of worry and pity in his dark eyes. He must be torn up from seeing his own wife like this. "Make sure Mello dials that number if anything happens."

"Sure thing Kemino," Dad said, playing the part. Anything to make her happy, I guess. He began to lead her to their room, "Now c'mon, it's gonna be a long trip from here back to Near's place. You should rest up."

"Matt, promise me that you'll be careful." Dad nodded and both of them disappeared from my sight.

I close my door and sit back on the bed. It's only been an hour since we got back, but Mom was worse than ever. I picked up the book Leah gave me, Los Angels B.B Murder Cases. It was written by Mello and I finally got a glimpse of his personality. He didn't like Dad at all. It was about a FBI agent trying to catch B.B at L's request, though she didn't know who the killer was. She was being L's eyes and ears. It was a good story, though I knew who B.B was.

I was just getting to the part where Naomi and "Ryuzaki" were discussing what to do about the next murder, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say, not looking up from the book.

There were some steps and a shadow caste over me. "Are you enjoying it?" Leah's voice asked me, in her cheerful, yet, emotionless voice.

"Yes, very much," I say, looking into her brown eyes as I looked up. "Thank you for letting me read it."

"Our first step to be on good terms." She was quiet for a minute. "Is Kemino alright?"

"The reappearance of Kira is traumatizing to her," I say, a wave of guilt washing over me.

"Because Kira killed Matt, Mello, L, and Watari," we both say together.

"So you do know some things," Leah said.

I glare at her slightly, thankful that my hair covered one eye. "Just because my parents didn't tell me, doesn't mean I don't know."

"But how much do you know is the question," she said. I hated the way she talked; she acted all innocent, but she really wasn't. "How much of the Kira case do you know?"

"Practically nothing," I answer. "Only that the NPA work with L and Mom, and there was something called the SPK."

She looked at me with a slight frown on. "Wait here," she said and then left. Did she really expect me to go anywhere?

I heard a husky laugh from my window. "You two get along."

"Your point being?" I asked, turning to the new arrival, "You have such brilliant timing Ryuk."

He laughed. "Do you have some plan and she's in the way of it?"

"No. Leah thinks she's knows everything because she's Dad's successor, and I know nothing," I growl, slightly.

"You're in a bad mood."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Leah's a creative name."

"Tell her that."

Ryuk was sitting on my windowsill, his long arms hanging over the edge. "So you're jealous of her because she knows the last case and is your father's heir." I glare at him for repeating what I just said. Stupid Shinigami. He put his hands up in defense.

"Max," Leah said, coming back. I turn back to her and see her holding a binder filled with paper. She walked over, he nightgown swishing with her movement, and handed me the binder. "That's everything about the Kira case."

I look at her, slightly confused. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"It will give us something to talk about," Leah said with a shrug, staring off into space. "Plus, for once, I don't want to be hated for my intelligence."

Hated for one's intelligence… I knew exactly what she meant. It was the same way for me throughout school. This morning's incident replayed in my mind. "Where'd you get all of this?"

Leah smiled. "Leah is very good at gathering information."

"In other words, you're a snoop."

"Leah is not a snoop!" she said with fake drama.

I smiled a bit. "Thanks Leah."

"You're welcome Max," she said, turning to leave. "I'll be looking forward to talk to you tomorrow."

"Same here."

After Leah shut the door while leaving, Ryuk said, "Now that was nice of her."

I look back at him. "Ryuk, how'd you know Leah's real name?" I ask softly, so Leah wouldn't overhear with her "gathering" skills.

"It's one of the differences between a Shinigami with a Death Note and a human with one," he said. "Shinigami eyes can see a human's name and lifespan, just by looking at them."

"And how does knowing a person's lifespan help with the Death Note?" Knowing the name and face of a person was the only thing needed for using the Death Note, lifespan only affected the Life Note as far as I knew.

"Everything has a life span, including Shinigami. Shinigami kill humans in order to stay alive. A human who sees a lifespan won't be able to convert it into human time. Say a 40-year-old man is supposed to live 'til he's 70 and then a Shinigami using its Death Note kills him. 70 – 40 = 30."

"The Shinigami gains 30 years," I finish. "So the real reason for Death Notes are to keep Shinigami alive."

"Yep."

"How do Death Notes get to the human world?"

"Shinigami drop them, or, in my case, amusement."

"The Kira case happened because you were bored?"

"You can put some blame on me, but it's not like I knew what was going to happen when someone picked it up."

I roll my eyes at him as I opened Leah's binder. For the next few hours, I read through the whole thing, while asking Ryuk some questions to confirm some things. There were some notes written in the corners from Leah herself.

On the last page there was a short message from Leah: Still missing early info. It's "confidential," so it must be the first L's raw information, from when he was handcuffed to Light Yagami. Need to find a way to get it. Need Mello's story too.

I can't believe that there was stuff missing out of all that. I sit there for a minute. I was amazed that Leah put this all together herself. I really wanted to know what she didn't have in the binder, now that there was something that said stuff was missing. If that wasn't there, I wouldn't even think about extra stuff. (Maybe the Mello thing, since he just kinda showed up in the case.) I could just ask Dad, if I really wanted to.

I close the binder and put it on my desk. I lay down in bed, letting the information digest. L got as far as touching the Death Note and was about to use it, but was killed by another Shinigami, Rem. (And despite the information, Leah doesn't seem to believe them.) Mom and Mello went to Dad and told him about Shinigami and how the Death Note worked. Everyone in this house knows about the Death Note and the rules. Mom, Dad and the NPA can see Ryuk. How can I use all this to do my new objective, finding Kira? I felt like I was the one that had to find him. Was it because I wanted to show that I could do it, even without all that training Leah and my parents, when there were kids, had? Or because I also had a Death Note?

"Hey Max," Ryuk said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn to look him in his glowing yellow eyes. "What are you going to do with the notebook?"

"Do I have to make a decision so soon?" I ask. To tell the truth I had no idea.

"I'm just saying that if you don't want it, just give it back to me and you won't have to worry about it," he said.

"But if I do that, I'll lose ownership, therefore its existence. If I was given all the Kira case, I would think that the whole thing about a 'Shinigami's notebook' would sound like bull," I say, pausing for a second. "I don't know how, but the notebook is going to be the key in catching Kira."

1111

Who was she talking to? I had picked up the phone several times to check if she was using it, but all I got was the tone. It sounded like she was talking to a Shinigami… but that's impossible… unless…

There was no way Max is Kira. I mean, she's Near's daughter! But, maybe, she had a Death Note.

"But if I do that, I'll lose ownership, therefore its existence. If I was given all the Kira case, I would think that the whole thing about a 'Shinigami's notebook' would sound like bull."

Holy crap! Max did have a Death Note. I am so talking to her tomorrow… but then she'll know that I listened in and get even madder at me. I hate life.

I turned off my light and crawled into bed, I don't know why. I am not going to sleep tonight.

**Yay another chapter up! I might update more now because I fininshed writing it and I have it all typed up. Maybe Wedsdays. And I forgot to say thanks to revan blackheart for Tyler, she says thanks for loving her pairing. Keep reviewing, it makes me happy and feel loved!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE, KEMINO, OR LEAH. I only have Max and the plot.**_

I sit up, before my eyes opened, breathing heavily. My pajamas were sticking to my body due to sweat. I hold my breath and count to five, trying to slow down my speeding heart, though I'm glad to know that it's still beating. I look around my room, trying to convince myself that I was still alive and that was all a dream. But that was interesting, I have to admit. There was a knock at the door. The sudden noise made me jump.

"Max, are you up?" Matsuda asked from behind the door.

"Hai," I reply, keeping my voice calm. "I'll be out in a minute." His footsteps retreated away downstairs. I look at my clock to check the time, 9:35. Wow, I haven't slept in this late in years. After taking another breath, I get out of bed and go to my desk. I took out the Death/Life Note and just look at it.

"Did you come up with something?" Ryuk's husky voice asked.

I jump slightly; I forgot he was here. "Does the notebook have any side effects Ryuk?" I ask.

"If a human uses a Death Note, they can go insane," – as we all know from Light – "and they can neither go to Heaven nor Hell."

"What about the Life Note?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "You're the first human to see a Life Note."

"Well, I just had one," I say with a dry laugh.

"Hmm?"

"The Life Note shows you the death of the person you want to bring back." It was true. I did have thoughts of using it to bring back the others… for Mom's sake.

"How so?"

"I had three dreams. I was L dieing of a heart attack, Matt getting gunned down, and Mello dieing of a heart attack."

"Hyuk hyuk. That's interesting."

I look at the notebook for a few more seconds before making my out. "Don't get seen," I tell Ryuk as I closed my door.

As I walked downstairs, my mind wondered back to my first dream, when I was L. The date was November 11… My birthday. I could only imagine my mom's surprise; to have her first child on the day that her idol died. Mom… The sound of her screaming as an 11-year-old was fresh in my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block the sound out.

"Morning Max!" Mom said, popping up in my face. I jump and held back a scream, but it came out as a small "eek." Wow, everything's making me jump today. I tried to look like nothing happened, but Mom was already worried. "Are you alright Max?"

"Y-yeah," I say, "I'm fine. I'm just a little jumpy." Mom just looked at me, wanting to know why. "It was just a bad dream."

"Oh, come here" she said, pulling me into a hug. "My poor little girl."

"Mom," I say, pushing myself out of her arms, "I told you I'm fine."

"Max, you do not have bad dreams, nor do you scram. You are not fine."

I sigh. There's no getting past Mom… I don't need her bothering me all day about this. But I can't tell her, can I? She might lose it again, which was the last thing I wanted to do to her. "I died three times in two different ways, happy?"

She frowned and pulled me into another hug. "So you died three times?"

"Yes, didn't I just say that?"

"Yes. And it's good to talk. How'd you die?"

Damn it. "Mom, you don't need to worry over me. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is. This is your first nightmare."

"Mom, I'm fourteen."

"Still… I tell your father about my nightmares."

I blink at her. "Does Dad tell you about his nightmares?" Maybe I could change the subject on her.

"Yes. Now talk. Or else…"

"Or else what?"

She thought for a second. "I'll kick your ass and then have you spend the whole day with Linder." BLAH! I hated Linder. She was a good person and stuff, but there was something about her that I didn't like, and Mom knew.

"Yeah and throw Leah in too just to piss me off more," I accidentally mutter under my breath.

"What was that Max?"

"Nothing Mom."

"Tell me now or I will bring your father into this."

"He's busy being L and trying to get Kira with the others."

"He wouldn't mind being interrupted! We're his family! And how long have you known?!"

"Yesterday, before you came home." Wow, Mom was yelling at me, for the first time in my life. What was she getting all upset about, anyway?

"Great. NATE! GET UP HERE AND HELP ME CONTROL OUR DAUGHTER!"

Control me? When did I get out of hand? I keep my mouth shut as I try to think of a way out of this mess. I didn't have much time, Dad was soon up on the stairs, next to Mom. "What's wrong Katrina?" he asked.

"Mom's just made because I won't tell her about my bad dream." I say, trying to get past them, but Mom grabbed my arm.

"Nate, Max just mouthed badly about our guest and refuses to be the young lady I raised."

'Our guest?' Nice way to put it, Mom. I roll my eyes when I blink. "As I said, she's mad 'cause I won't tell her something unimportant and I know that you're L."

"This girl is a smartass," Mom said, almost as if it was only Dad she was talking to. "Do you have any idea where our daughter is?"

Dad looked at me, waiting for an answer. "Max."

"Look, it's really not any of her business what I dreamt about," I snap, "I'm trying to keep her sane. Do YOU really want to see her like she was last night?" Dad stayed silent. I just hit him where it hurt.

"What do you mean, 'keep me sane?'" Mom asked, snapping on me. I flinched back slightly.

But it didn't stop me from snapping back at her, it almost gave me a reason to. "Just hearing 'Kira' makes you lose it. You forget about everything else and only remembered everyone dieing; only what happened to you. I bet you really wish you could be in that world you were in last night." I couldn't understand why I was speaking with so much venom to my own mother. Everything was just coming out itself.

She glared at me. "What are you talking about?"

"You mentally broke down and had a flashback of Mello and Matt," Dad said, his voice barely heard, but in time to stop me from saying anything else.

"Oh," Mom said. "That explains the weird dream."

"Well, it wasn't a dream," I say, getting out of Mom's clutch and pushing past Dad, who didn't make any move to stop me. "It's simple; you can't let go of your past." I stop at the bottom of the stairs and look back at Mom. "You always say that what happened in the past, stays in the past. Try following your own advice."

I sat at the table, my face in my hands. All the tension that was inside me seemed to disappear. I can't believe I just did that. I just yelled at Mom, when she was just doing her job, being my mother. I made it sound like it was her fault that I was mad. But it felt good at the time to. I never lose control like that before. I felt really guilty right, I might had just put her in a worser state.

I hear footsteps and I lift my head slight and saw Leah walk in. We made eye contact for a split second, but that told me everything. She heard that whole thing.

"They'll be fine," I say, "I'll go apologize later."

"Hm? I didn't say anything," Leah said, perfectly innocent.

"You heard the whole thing."

"Well, I was hungry and I heard you guys talking so I figured I'd let you have your family moment and I know I could have gone back to my room, but I was really hungry and I thought you guys would be done soon and I happened to hear everything from my spot, so yeah." I don't think she breathed the whole time she was talking. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I say. "You didn't commit any crime."

Both of us get breakfast and sit in silence for a few minutes. Leah, then starts asking me how I liked her reading material. I laughed as I told that I really appreciated that she let me read, though I haven't finished B.B Murder Cases. Then she started to tell me how she was happy to be able to have an intelligent conversation with someone her age.

"Why?" I ask.

"All the other kids at Wammy's are idiots," she said simply. "It wasn't like Near and Mello's difference. The kid that's next in line is eleven points behind me."

"I know what's that's like. Try being stuck with kids older than you that are idiots."

She laughed. "Your average teenagers."

I didn't know how much alike we were. I guess I should have given Leah a chance. It was just unexpected to have her suddenly appear in my life. And, to tell the truth, I was glad to have an intelligent conversation with someone other than my parents.

Most of her outfits she made herself, but she loved online shopping. Leah even tells me that she hacked into the Wammy's system to try and find out who her parents were. She only knew what her first name was (and wasn't going to tell me it.) and her birthday. "Everyone else's file was easy to get," she complained, "but mine was all protected with everything!" We debated some school related material, like useless math that you're taught, and current government issues.

The only thing that made us stop talking was that we needed to get dressed, which Mom kindly came in to tell us. Leah went ahead, saying she'll drop by my room later.

Mom smiled at me, "You two are bonding nicely."

"Yeah, I guess." I look at her, the feelings from earlier coming back. "Mom, I'm really sorry about this morning," I say, "I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"It's ok, I understand," she said, kissing my forehead, "One thing you learn is that sometimes you have to break hearts in order to protect them." Before going upstairs, I go apologize to Dad too. He just ruffled my hair a little; he's way of saying "it's ok."

Later, I'm sitting on my bed, thinking about the pervious case. I was sure Leah was going to ask me questions about it, so I tried to prepare myself for that. But, how much of the old case connected to the new? I know the Death Note is definitely involved, Mom and Dad, the NPA. Ryuk, standing in the corner complaining, wasn't helping.

There was a knock at my door and I got up and opened it. Leah was there, in another Gothic and Lolita outfit, but this time black and pink. "Helloo there Max," she said, obviously bored. "I has a question for you."

"Ask away," I say, letting her in and giving Ryuk a look. He shut his mouth and hid in the closet.

"What do you think of Shinigami?" she asked. I was not expecting that at all. I hear Ryuk laugh to himself, wherever he was.

"You're asking if I believe in them or not," I say, stalling a little, "Normally, I would say that it's a choice to believe them and there's always a possibility, thought extremely small. But, seeing that something like a Death Note exists, the chance is greater."

"Why's that?"

"A human couldn't, or wouldn't, create a Death Note, let alone three. There's most likely a purpose for them that we don't know about. For example, they could have be a way for Shinigami to live."

"True. So do you believe in them or not?" Her eyes darted around the room, as if looking for something. That something was Ryuk. What gave her the idea that he was here in the first place? I see a glace of him out the corner of my eye, but Leah didn't seem to notice him. I mentally sigh in relief.

I shrug, "I don't believe in them exactly, but I do acknowledge the fact that they're possibly there."

"What do you mean you don't believe in them?" Leah said, her eyes slanting and her voice becoming harsher. "You know they're real and have one somewhere in your room. And you also…" She closed her mouth quickly, as if realizing that she was speaking out loud.

Oh shit. She knew about Ryuk… and the notebook. Dammit! She must have listened in on me last night. Ryuk laughed, "Looks like you're in a fix Max." Shut up Ryuk.

"Uh, I, err, gotta go… do something," Leah said, leaving the room. I stood there for half a minute before closing the door and going to my computer.

"Whacha doing now?" Ryuk asked as I typed. I got to the website and I was about to hack into their system, but I stopped. Being rash won't do any good for me. I'd be in a lot of trouble if they were able to trace it back here. Plus, if Mom, Dad, or any of the others caught me…

I close the site, getting myself to calm down. I get the Death/Life Note and a jacket, hiding the notebook inside. "Wait for me outside," I tell Ryuk before leaving. I go downstairs, find Mom and telling her I'm going out, and headed towards the city.

1111

Dear lord… Why did I agree to have a child?

Near sat at his desk, trying to think of something to do. The search for clues abut Kira was not going so well. So far, the only thing was that the first deaths happened in the state. That meant Kira was nearby. But, unlike last time, not all the names and faces of the victims were shown on television. Either Kira got his information from the internet, or police files.

Then there was Max. This morning's argument was their first one. She had always been a good girl, always listening to him and Kemino. Maybe it was just her becoming a teenager…

He was never going to understand girls.

_**As I said, eariler update. Keep the reviews coming!!! and thanks to those that have and continue to do so. Especially leonazo, big thank you.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it, you should have it by now.**_

Now this was fun. Who would have thought that Near's child would get the Death Note and want to use it, even when she knew everything. Max was an interesting human. She had just about the same, or maybe more, intelligence than Light, but was younger. She seemed open minded about everything. The white haired girl held a lot of promise.

He started to crave an apple as Max typed on the keyboard. He wasn't exactly sure what she was doing or didn't understand why she didn't do it at home. He leaned in closer to the screen, trying to make sense of the random letters and numbers. Then the screen changed.

"Ryuk, can you please move?" Max asked in a whisper. "It's hard to see the screen with you in front of it."

The Shinigami moved back. "What are you doing, anyway?" he asked.

"Hacking into the Wammy's database," she replied.

"Why?"

"I want to know Leah's background. I didn't do it at home because someone could have caught me."

"Didn't she tell you it already? And you already know her name."

"Yes and no. I want to know who her parents are."

"Well, aren't you nosy."

"As long as you get the answer, who cares how?" Ryuk laughed. Max was, indeed, an interesting human.

"But how will knowing benefit you?" he asked, "I thought you wanted to find Kira, not threaten Leah."

"You never know," Max said with a shrug. "What if I find that one of her parents was one of the former Kiras?"

"That won't happen," Ryuk smiled, "Light died at the end and Misa was the only one living after the case. She was never with any other guy."

Max frowned. "You're right. Plus Misa died soon after the case."

"She did?" This was news to him.

"Yeah. I remember hearing it somewhere a couple years ago. They say she committed suicide." Ryuk burst out laughing. He remembered the blonde's lifespan; it was nowhere near short at the end of the case.

"I take it that your laughter means that's false," Max said. She went into thoughts for a few seconds then brought up another page. The Shinigami was too caught up in his laughter to see what she was doing. Who would have thought that Misa, Misa of all people, would fool the world that she died that early!

1111

"Hey Maaaaa – ooh where'd she go?" Max had magically misappeared. Of course she had. I wanted to talk to her.

Since she was gone, I thought I would do some "research." At Wammy's, my room used to be Matt and Mello's. I had found many of interesting things that they left behind. One of them was a codebook from Matt. I memorized it. Now to put that knowledge to work.

I searched through the history of Max's computer, not leaving a trace. She spent most of her time on Google with random searches, which one was Kira. I go to that search and see she went to a chat room. I read through that and the private one she had with imagay2281986. I knew it was Light; the name was more than enough, but the way he talked was a bonus. Light, the ghost of Kira, made contact with Max. Oh crap… he might be trying to get Near's name from her!

Why does she have to be gone?

1111

I must say that I'm impressed. From the binder that Leah gave me, Misa Amane was a complete idiot. But, despite that, Ryuk just confirmed that she didn't die in February 2011.

"Now it makes sense," Ryuk said to himself, still laughing. He was right.

On the computer screen were pictures of Misa Amane. She was almost an exact copy of Leah; No, Leah was almost an exact copy of Misa. The only difference was that Leah had brown hair and eyes. The only logical reason for this was that Misa was Leah's mother. But to be on the safe side…

I go back to the Wammy's database and look for Leah's file. I'll admit that whoever put up the protection was good, but I learned from the best, Mom. I'm a pro snooper by birth. After much recoding and such, I find Leah's file. For some reason it was more protected than the whole database. I knew something was up.

The file had her picture, name, age, and everything.

Leah

Name: Aika Amane

Age: 15

D.O.B: 01/28/2011

Family: Misa Amane (1985 – 2013)

IQ: 200+

Grade: 100

Comments: Very quiet, but her grades are extremely good. She isn't afraid to argue her point of view. Has a great interest with the Kira case, which is a bit worrying.

Of course it's worrying, her mother was one of the Kiras. And if Misa's her mom, then Light must be her father! The year's made sense. There was no chance that Misa cheated on Light at the end of the case. But, still, I've been wrong before.

"Light was part of the Task Force, wasn't he?" I ask Ryuk.

"He was L before your father got him," the Shinigami said.

I find my way to the database of the police department that the NPA worked at. It wasn't hard at all to get into the system. I locate Light's file and open it. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He had this look on his face like he wanted justice. It was almost like Dad's but there was something different about it. But it's true, Light and Misa were Leah's parents. And Leah doesn't know.

"Hey Ryuk, how did Light die?" I ask. According to Leah's binder, he was found dead after Matsuda shot him multiple times.

"I killed him," he said.

"How many Life Notes are there?"

Ryuk shrugged. "I don't know. Two or three, maybe."

"Why two or three?"

"The Shinigami King would have made a prototype first, then the final, and then one for himself." I thought about this for a second.

"So I have either the prototype or final."

"I think final."

"Why?"

"I think the prototype had a flaw."

"What kind of flaw?"

"It did bring a human back, but not fully. They were alive, but no body."

"A ghost."

"Yeah, whatever you call it."

_The writer must have a connection with the subject. _"Then how did you know that they were a ghost if you couldn't see them?"

"Shinigami can see anything related to the notebooks."

"But say a name was written in the prototype, could a human related to the ghost see them?"

"Probably. The Life Note rules say…"

"I know, that's why I asked." Maybe, no. I've been right the whole time. This was the same Kira as before, Light Yagami. He wanted revenge on Dad, no doubt. Maybe even Mom too. But they're alright, so he doesn't know their names… yet. So, the only people that can see Light are his mother, sister, and Leah. But, the real question, who brought him back as a ghost?

1111

What was Max doing? She left home around 11 o'clock and went to the library. On the computer screen was a file of the other girl. He read through it, his jaw almost dropping when he read her mother's name. Misa… Impossible! They never… opps. Just once, to make her shut up. Light just couldn't believe it.

Next, Max pulled up a file of himself. He was the similarity in him and Misa's daughter, Leah. Aika. She was his daughter. It was very freaky to find out that he had a child after being dead for 16 years. What's more, her birthday was the same day as his death.

"But say a name was written in the prototype, could a human related to the ghost see them?" Max asked Ryuk. A prototype of what? And ghost… What was Max thinking?

"Probably," Ryuk said with a shrug, "the Life Note rules say…"

"I know, that's why I asked."

A Life Note?! So the prototype brought people back as ghost, like him, Light concluded. That explained why Aika could see him. This wasn't good. Max knows that he's the one doing the killings. He has to get rid of her, now.

Before he could put pen to paper, Max brought out her Death Note. What was she doing now? She flipped it over to a white cover that said "Life Note."

"Ryuk," she said, still looking at the notebook, "what would happen if the name of a ghost from the prototype was written in the final Life Note?"

"I don't know," the Shinigami answered, "Why?"

"I believe another Shinigami stole the prototype and brought Light Yagami back as a ghost, and gave him a Death Note to be Kira again."

"Hey, I would know if it was Light. I'd be able to see him."

"Not if the Shinigami wrote down "not able to be seen by other Shinigami" next to his name. One of the rules is that conditions must be written in the next six minutes and 40 seconds, just like the Death Note."

"Now that's interesting."

"But I guess it doesn't matter what the Life Note would do if we can't see him."

"But what about Leah?"

"She doesn't need to get involved." The two were quiet.

Light smiled to himself. Max was that close to getting him, but she, herself, was refusing to. Max didn't trust Leah. She had every reason to. He laughed. Near's and Kira's daughters working together!

A plan formed in his head as he turned away. Near was going to have no trouble finding the Death Note owner.

_**Sorry that I didn't update Sat, but I had a lot of things going on. I will update the next Chapter Saturday, and if I don't, you all can come after me with torches and pitchforks. Again, thanks for those who review, it makes me know that people are reading lol.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, there'd be yaoi everywhere. Kemino and Leah aren't mine, if you still think they are, (which you shoulder) Tyler will come after you. (She knows where you sleep.) Max and the plot belongs to me. **_

May 3, 2026

I was getting nowhere. There's been no real news about Kira. Hopefully Dad was having more luck than me; he was getting information on where and who Kira was. All the information that I wanted and needed, even though I knew that it was Light.

Things have gotten more… intense, I think is the best word. Dad and Mr. Aizawa are never seen at home (the other NPA members had to go back to Japan.) and most of the time Mom is with them. When Mom is home, she never says anything. A few times I hear her talking about Gevanni and Rester (who are former SPK members, along with Linder, under Dad's command.) The only things that makes Mom come home is me and to make food for the others. Oh, and Leah's still here.

I'll admit that I've been stubborn, but I can't ask her for help. She knows I have a Death Note and Ryuk. If I go and ask her for help, she might think that I'm doing something Kira-like. I've been avoiding her for a few months by going into town, trying to listen out for clues. I'm sure she's told Mom, but I haven't been home long enough for Mom to talk to me.

I was sitting on a counter in the kitchen, Ryuk was in the air with an apple, and Leah was somewhere in the house. We were, once again, home by ourselves. It was only about 12:15 and nothing was happening. I had a small T.V. on the news and there wasn't anything important; Kira was still killing people.

I sigh. "Officials can't find shit."

Ryuk laughed. "Of course not. L's on the case so they don't have to do anything."

"Lazy sods." I get off the counter and go to turn off the T.V.

"I relevance to Kira, the President of the United States is going to express his feelings about this matter. Coming up at 1."

"Uh-oh," Leah's voice said, "this can't be good." "I turn and see her in the doorway of the kitchen. She looked at me, as if I was questioning her. "You know what happened last time."

"Yeah, I do." The president back in 2009 gave in to Kira. Seeing that this is a totally different one, hopefully this one won't. It's hardly been four months since Kira came back; it's too early to give in. I had tried to get Ryuk to go to the Shinigami Realm to look for information about the Shinigami that brought Light back, but he couldn't unless I gave up ownership, or died.

Leah went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water as I turned the T.V. off.

"You're not going to watch?" she asked.

"I will," I say, "I'm just going to find something to do in the meantime."

"You're not going to find anything."

I look at her with a flare as she took a drink. "What do you mean?"

"Max, I know that you've been trying to find Kira by using public news, it's not going to work. Near's getting…"

"Everything that has to do with Kira. You don't think I know that, Leah?" I cut her off. "And I don't need to find Kira, I just have to stop him."

"And how are you going to do that? Using the Death Note?" She glared at me; her new mood going along with her long, black dress. "You're lucky that I haven't told Kemino," she muttered.

"It's a little hard to kill something that isn't truly living, don't you think so?"

Leah stared at me like I was crazy. "What are you saying Max?"

What was I saying? I just basically told her that Light is Kira, though she didn't seem to believe me. Truly, I really wanted to tell her everything now, I just started to. But she's Light's daughter. How do I know if he knows that and if he contacted her and got her on his side? I sigh. But I really wanted my parents home again; I wanted everything to be like before Kira. I wanted to have my Mom play the piano and randomly burst out in song. I wanted to have Dad be there and tell her that she's still a child, but with a laugh.

"Max?"

Leah's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I blink, my eyes watery. "Leah, I want to know if truly trust you."

She gave a laugh after a short silence. "Is that what's been up your arse the last few months?"

"More or less," I shrug.

"I should be the one asking you that, Ms. I-have-a-Death-Note." She smiled. "Of course you can trust me. After all, I haven't told Near or Kemino about the notebook or Ryuk."

"How do you know it's Ryuk?"

"The random flying apples in the middle of the night and you like to yell at him."

Well… that was a good point. "When the time comes Leah," I say, "I'm going to need you to listen and do what I tell you to."

"No problem," Leah said.

"Even if it involves writing in the Death Note?" She thought for a minute before nodding. "Good," I say more to myself, "now it all depends on what the president says." I began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Leah asked.

"To relax and ask for some advice." She knew what I meant.

1111

The three of us were sitting on the couch, watching the T.V. in the living room. Well, Leah and I were sitting, Ryuk was standing behind us. Leah was asking Ryuk all sorts of questions, I was telling her his answers because I haven't let her touch the Death/Life Note. We were waiting for the president to get on.

Soon, he was there saying his speech. I could tell he was stalling. Leah could too, because she said, "Get to the point already," at the T.V.

"Now, what I'm going to say next is because I have the fate of the world in mind. Kira has the power to kill whomever, including world leaders, if they get in his way. If that happens, countries will go into panic and become all hell. I'm trying to set an example for all countries: The United States will not do anything to pursue Kira."

"What?!" both Leah and I exclaim. Reporters started to hammer him with questions.

"Please, this is all for the safety of everyone!"

"Cowards!" I yell. Leah turned off the T.V. "You're not even doing anything, yet you give in? That's what he wants!"

"Fear's a powerful weapon," Leah said.

I growl to myself as I left the living room. I leaned against the wall in the hallway, trying to think. This was what I didn't want to have happen, even though this was going to end everything sooner. Jus half-an-hour ago, I was at the graves, thinking of my next move. What would L or Mello do in my place? I don't know if coming back to the same answer was a good thing. Soon, Kira will be part of every day life and we were expected to let it happen. Near's daughter, me, who is part of the line of L, is supposed to let it happen? I don't think so. Now the question was when should I move? From the president's announcement, Kira may feel safe, but Light has gone up against Dad before. He might be waiting for me to do something.

I started to head towards Dad's study. If I was going to do something, I should have all the information about the situation. This game of Life and Death was nothing more than a giant game of chess with high stakes. At least, that's what I tried to convince myself as I closed the door.

1111

Still nothing.

Kemino was getting annoyed. They weren't finding anything on Kira. It reminded her too much of her time with L. She turned away from Near and Aizawa and took out her Ipod. She might as well try to think. She listened to her favorite songs, hopping an idea would come soon. As she was flipping through, she found something new. It was titled "Dear Kemino." _That's odd, I don't remember this._

She was about to listen to it when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. Taking it out, she looked at it. She turned to Near. "Near, someone's hacking into your computer." Aizawa and Near looked at her, more or less shocked. "And they're at your computer. It's either Leah, Max, or someone broke into our house. I'm calling Max now." She, herself, was also shocked. Why would either Max or Leah hack into Near's computer? And how would anyone get in without them noticing?

The phone ranged three times before Max answered, "Yes Mom?"

"Hi honey," Kemino said, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, just fine."

"What are you guys doing?" She shoved Aizawa away from the computer he was on, remembering that Near had camera's in his study.

"Watching T.V," Max said, as if choosing her words carefully. "Why?"

"Kemino," Near said, but Kemino ignored him.

"No reason, I was just checking up on you." She connected to the cameras and Near's study appeared on the computer screen.

Sitting in the chair, a cell phone held to their ear, was Max. She had a look on her face that showed that she knew she was caught and she was biting her bottom lip. "Max what are you…" Kemino was caught off from the sight of something black. She started to tremble as she saw the Shinigami looming over her daughter. _No… No, not Max. It can't be Max! This can't be happening. _

"Cameras," Max muttered under her breath.

"Hyuk, hyuk. Looks like Mommy caught you," Ryuk laughed.

"Ryuk? No way!" Aizawa said, staring in disbelief at the screen.

"Max, please tell me I'm not seeing this," Kemino said, her eyes watering.

Max was silent, the picture of her on the computer frozen. Her dark eyes darted around the room; she was trying to think of her way out of this. She hung up the phone and ran out of the room.

Kemino was frozen. She couldn't believe it. Max, her own daughter, had a Death Note. But that didn't mean she was Kira, right? She turned to her husband; the look on his face was blank. "She's not Kira though…" Near looked at her with apologetic eyes. "No. Just… No. Near you can't seriously think…!"

"We just got this," Near said, showing Kemino a suicide letter from a recent Kira victim. He points at a pattern of words and letters. "Having fun with the new game? Let's make it more fun. I'm closer than you think." Kemino shook her head. "Kemino…" He paused, turning to Aizawa. "We're going."

1111

Dammit! I should have known that Dad would have some sort of alarm on his computer. And to make things worse, there were cameras! They saw Ryuk, they know I have the notebook. They thought I was Kira. Right before Mom called, I saw a note that was just received. Light was framing me. He wanted them to find me.

"What are you going to do, Max?" Ryuk asked, following behind me as I ran to my room.

'I don't know,' I wanted to scream. I wasn't Kira, but now my parents think I am. They'll going to rush back here to arrest me. And then Light will win. Wait, I never wrote anything in the Death Note! I get the notebook out of my desk. Grinding my teeth, I open it. I knew it. Light wanted everything to point to me. Written in the pages were countless names, everyone that was killed by Kira.

"Dammit!" I shout, letting out some frustration. Now what was I going to do? I don't have anything to prove my innocence!

"Max?" Leah asked, appearing in the doorway. "What's wrong?" I looked at her; she could tell I was panicking. I looked at her and then at the notebook. It's now or never.

"We're leaving," I say, running out and dragging her along.

"Wait, Max!" Leah said, trying not to trip. "What's going on?" I don't answer and continue running. We make it to the garage when I heard a siren coming close. Of course they'd want to get here as fast as possible posing as a police car was perfect. I hear the front door open. I take this time to catch my breath. Mom calls out my name and I hear footsteps.

"Max," Leah said, her voice demanding an answer.

"Shh!" I give her the Death/Life Note, a big chance. "Don't let go of it." Moving quickly, I drag her in the garage and get two helmets. I scan the shelves and find Mom's keys for her motorcycle. I hand Leah a helmet. "Put it on," I say, putting my own on. I get on the motorcycle and put the keys in. I turn and look at Leah. She was standing there with the notebook in one hand and the helmet in another. "I'll explain later, just get on Leah!"

"Maxine River!" Dad's voice boomed. Leah looked at the door before putting the helmet on and jumping on the bike. I open the garage door with the remote on the keys and turned the bike on.

Adrenaline was pumping through me. It seemed hours before the door was even half way. I revved the engine and Leah held on tightly. Over the engine, I could faintly hear the door open and Mom calling my name. I hit the gas and the bike ran out of the garage.

_**Thanks for the reviews, I really mean it when I say they make me feel loved. Tyler also says thanks cause she helped out and technically Max would even be born without Kemino, who belongs to her. Again, I appreciate those that continue reviewing every chapter, thanks for keeping with the story. Keep clicking that button!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_DISCLAIMER::::: Max: memyselfisesshy93 does not own Death Note in any way shape or form. The world would be destroyed as we know it. Tyler owns my mother and Leah (does not sound right). memyselfisesshy93 only made me and the plot._**

I honestly had no idea where I was going. But I must say that feeling the wind flap my sleeves was kinda relaxing. My thoughts were drive around the city, giving Dad and the others some sort of trail to follow. In the back of my mind I was panicking a little. Dad had said my name. I could only hope that Light wasn't around to hear it.

It was almost half-an-hour before I decided that we needed to stop. We were at a red light when I picked out my destination. There was an old warehouse about a mile away from the high school. That'll be a good place. Leah nudged me a little and then pointed. I cursed under my breath; they've already caught up.

"Ryuk," I say, hoping my voice was loud enough, "once they're out of sight, do you think you can fly around and lead them somewhere else?" I didn't wait for him to answer, I took off as soon as the light changed.

After driving a little more, I make the turn onto the street leading to the warehouse. We pasted by the school. The cars of teachers and students were all parked. It all seemed so long ago that I used to be in there. Everything that was happening now was because of Ryuk dropping the Death Note into the human world. It was hard to believe that one little thing that happened sixteen years ago was now apart of my life.

I stopped the motorcycle outside of the old fence that surrounded the building. Leah got off and I moved it next to a tree. We set out helmets on it and head into the building. I remembered that this place used to be the place to be on Saturday nights last year. It looked like no one had been here in forever. Leah looked at me the whole time, waiting for an explanation. I gave none, but took the notebook from her. I sit down against a wall and thought. I was trying to calm myself down enough too. I think Ryuk came back at some point, but I wasn't paying attention.

Why did this happen? Why did I have to be part of it? I never asked for any of this! I pulled up my knees to my body, and cried. I cried for everyone whose lives have been ruin by Kira. I cried for my parents. I cried for Mello, Matt, Watari, and L. I cried for myself.

1111

He couldn't believe it, they fell for it! Near actually believed that Max was Kira. Now Max was on the run, something he didn't expect. Nor did he expect her to take Leah with her. Oh well, it didn't matter. Near and the others were going to get her soon. Only a few more minutes and he'll be in the clear.

Light followed Max to the warehouse and was now watching them. Leah looked completely lost, but she was trying to figure out what was going on, and Max was on the floor crying. It shouldn't take long for Near to come. Light could almost feel the victory now.

Kira was going to win.

1111

"Max?" Leah asked, breaking the silence. I would say that we've been here for about 20 minutes. I stopped crying 15 minutes ago. I didn't say anything. My fingers flipped though the Death/Life Note's pages. Finally a thought hit me. Leah could use the Life Note. That'll be the way to end this! Leah could write down Light's name and he'll be alive, hopefully, and we'll get him. But the question was where was Light? "Max." Light could be anywhere in the world right now. Wait, he was the one that came up with he idea to frame me. He would want to watch my capture, his victory. He's in the building, maybe watching us. "Maxine!"

I snap my attention to Leah. "Finally," she said, "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

I could only stare at her. "You idiot," I say. She looked at me confused. I didn't have much time, now. Less than a minute. "Light Yagami is in here right now. You've just doomed us."

Hearing this, Leah froze. She turned, as if hearing something. Her eyes widened. "No!" she cried out, starting to run to nothing.

I get up, notebook in hand, and get in her path. "Leah, listen to me. You have to write Light's name in this." I open to a Life Note page, a pen (which I'm glad that I convinced myself to put in there) in one hand. She just stared at it. "Leah you're the only one that it'll work for. You got to do it now!"

"What is it?" she asked, her voice uneasy. Idiot! I don't have time to explain. I could feel my life growing shorter by the second.

"The opposite of Death. Leah there isn't time to debate. Write it now!" Her hands started to reach for the notebook and pen, but stopped midway. Her eyes flickered to the space behind me, at Light. "Leah!" I shout.

The next thing I knew, a huge amount of pain erupted from my chest. The notebook and pen fell out of my hands and I grab my chest. I remember the dream I had when I died of a heart attack as L and Mello. That pain was nothing compared to this. I fall to my knees, screaming in pain.

"Max!" Leah cried out, keeling next to me. Oh my god, how much longer do I have to feel this? I try to stop screaming long enough to tell her to just write in the goddamn notebook.

I don't know if it was because I was dying, but I swear I could hear insane laughter. Light...

"Maaax!"

Mom... I lost all feeling and darkness started to cover me.

"Max. No, Max."

Nothing.

1111

Everything happened so fast. One second Max was telling me to write Light's name in the notebook and the next she was on her knees, screaming. "Max!" I kneel next to her. I knew there was nothing I could do. Max was going to die.

I glare at the laughing specter. Light was standing there, Death Note in hand, and was laughing at Max dying. He paused for a second and looked at me, smiling. "This wouldn't had happened if it weren't for you Aika," he said.

I froze over. "How do you know my name?" I was afraid of the answer. I mean, it's just creepy if a ghost was stalking me.

"Doesn't every father know their daughter's name?"

I wanted to puke. No. There was NO way I came from that THING! That's why Max didn't trust me. She knew. She wanted to make sure that I was sided with Light.

"Maaax!" I turn and see Kemino running in. Near and Aizawa were in the doorway, in shock. Kemino kneeled next to me and held a now silent Max in her arms. "Max. No, Max." I watch what color was left in Max's eyes fade.

This was my fault. I said her name without checking if Light was here first. I turn away from Max's body. My eyes land on the notebook that was on the floor.

"_The opposite of Death."_

I take the notebook and pen in my hands.

Light was laughing again. Why was I the only one that had to hear it? Near came over and kneeled next to his wife. "Max…"

"See Near?" Light laughed. I hold the pen tightly in my sweaty hand. Light started everything with a notebook, I was going to end it with one. "I told you I was going to win."

"You're wrong Light Yagami," I say, finishing writing. This earned me stares from the adults. Light stared at me; his eyes widened when he saw the notebook in my hands. "You lose again."

I don't know how long it took the notebook to work, but it was less than fifteen seconds. My indication that it work was that Kemino gasped.

"Light Yagami…"she growled. She gently laid Max's body on the floor, closing her dead eye lids. "You bastard!!!" She got up, and ran after him. Light immediately tried to run away, but Aizawa was conveniently blocking the only exit. When Kemino caught him, she started to beat the living shit out of him. She was cursing him for killing everyone: L, Watari, Mello, and now Max.

"Leah," Near said, making me look away from the now bloody scene, "what happened?" I told him everything that happened, starting from when I found Max in her room with the notebook. I told him that I knew Max had the notebook. I told him how she was trying to get me to write in it earlier.

He took the notebook from me and looked it over. This was when I noticed the writing on the white cover. Life. Both of us read through the rules and I saw why I was the only one that could bring Light back. I had a relationship with him. That's why I was the only one that could see him. I was his daughter.

We hear the clanking of chains and turned to see Kemino cuffing Light. She still looked like she wanted to physically kill him and Light's face was covered with blood.

"Aizawa, could you please take our dear old friend to the car?" Kemino said, with a smile that scared me, "We have a special place for him." Aizawa dragged Light away, who was shouting in protest. I heard him telling me to write down Kemino's and Near's names, but I ignored him. Who did he think he was, my father? Ok, bad pun.

Kemino came back over. Near told her what I told him about the events leading up to this. Kemino looked at Max's body. "I'm so sorry honey," she said.

"You two do know that we can bring her back, right?" I say. They looked at me and then Near looked at the notebook. The Rivers looked at one another, making a silent agreement.

_Maxine River._

_**OMG THE END?!!?!? NO!!! I have an epiloge for you all, just a small little thing. I'm sorry for updating late, my brother claimed the computer last night. umm, I thought it'll be better if I updated now instead of waiting for Saturday cause I might just forget to lol. As always, Thank you to you have stayed with it so far and reviewed. New readers, REVIEW, it's not hard!**  
_


	12. Epiloge

_**DISCLAIMER: not even at the end was I able to own Death Note. Katrinia and Leah still belong to Tyler. Max and plot are mine.**_

March 21, 2027

Life was back to the way it should be. Mom and Dad were now back home, doing what they do. The whole thing about Kira was a distant memory. We didn't talk much about it, only when I came back alive; they asked me when I got the notebook and all that stuff. Mom complained that I didn't tell her and Dad when I first figured out that it was Light.

I now have two new siblings. Mom adopted Leah, big surprise, and she gave birth to my little brother, Clark, last month. He had a little bit of blue hair on the top of his head and the same dark eyes like Dad and me. Leah was in love with him. He was just so cute.

Leah and I are just like sisters. We hang out all the time now. When we adopted her, we had to get all her stuff from Wammy's. She had a whole closet of handmade dresses and a bunch of other sewing stuff. That's when I became her slave and model. It felt like every other day I was trying on one of her dresses. Mom and Dad were both teaching us to succeed the L name. We jokingly argue that there was only going to be one successor to L and that as going to be ourselves. It was friendly competition.

We were at the gravesite, the whole family. You could definitely tell it was spring. The field was green and covered in a bunch of small flowers. Clark was crawling around, smiling like always.

"What are you doing?" Mom asked, picking him up. She kissed his forehead and he giggled. She turned to me and said, "Ok Max, we're here. What is it that you want to show us?" Dad was next to her, arm around her waist. Leah was sitting down and was sketching the field.

I had a smile on in the back of my mind. Today was my parents' anniversary and I had a really special present for them.

Did I mention I still had the notebook?

"Show?" I ask, acting dumbfounded, "This is your guys' present." There. A few seconds past. I go over and take Clark from Mom. "Trust me, you're going to want your arms." Leah was now next to me, probably wondering just as much as my parents were.

"Well Near, looks like you've been doing good," a voice said, "Never thought you and Kemino would actually get together." Mom stared at the blond 20-year-old that just walked out. Her mouth was opened, but she tried to form words. "Two kids, nice job."

"MELLO!" Mom finally said. She ran and tackled him with a hug. "O-M-G you're alive!!!" Dad just gave me this stare and I smiled at him. Leah was staring at Mello, a smiling tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Kemino, get off!" Mello said, trying to push Mom off of him. "I'm not the only one." Mom looked at him, confused.

"Max, you…" Dad said.

I nodded. "Yes. Yes I did."

From the same place that Mello came from, three more people came out: a 19-year-old with red hair, a 25-year-old with messy black hair, and an old man. Mom got off of Mello and just stared. I could see tears starting to go down her face.

"Oh my god, it's THE L!" Leah said.

"It appears you two have been doing well for the past 17 years," L said. Mom went over and hugged him. He hugged her back. "You've done more than I could have."

Mom laughed. "If you're talking about the second Kira case, that was all Max."

I blushed. Wouldn't you if someone told L about you? The newly revived looked at me. "Ok maybe I left some details out," I say, "Leah helped too."

Mom hugged Matt and Watari and they exchanged comments too. "Let's go home. We have a LOT to catch up on,"

Yep, life was back to normal.

_**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!! When I read your reviews yesterday, I felt so gulity. I'm sorry to end it here, but I just wanted to get it done with, y'know? I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!! Tyler says thank you to those that have enjoyed her characters, you'll be seeing more in other stories. A big thank you to all of you thathave stayed with the story, I reallly appericate it. I hope to see you guys reveiw in my other stories. If you guys want more, I'll convince Tyler to write a background story on Leah or something, hows that? Again, I'm sorry for ending it, thank you for reveiwing, and talk to me if you want something extra.**_


End file.
